L'absence des mots
by AkaiShikyo
Summary: C'était une mission difficile, qui devait mal se passer. C'était dans le plan. Levy disparaît pendant quelques temps et Lucy est la seule au courant de la vérité. Ce ne devait être l'affaire que de quelques temps, pendant lesquels la guilde allait la pleurer. Mais elle allait revenir, pas vrai? Les deux amies avaient fait une promesse...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** L'absence des mots

 **Genre :** Drame/Romance

 **Manga/ Animé original :** Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, guilde reconnue par ses pairs et crainte par ses ennemis. Une jeune femme passait les portes ce matin là comme tous les autres matins, émerveillée comme au premier jour par l'ambiance que dégageait cet endroit. Elle voyait des mages - ses amis à présent - discuter joyeusement de choses et d'autres autour d'une boisson servie par une Mirajane toujours aussi souriante, et d'autres débattant énergiquement sur celui qui parmi eux serait le plus fort.

« Ils ne changeront donc jamais, dit-elle en s'installant au bar à côté de Levy, sa meilleure amie.

\- Et non, c'est cela qui fait leur charme, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

\- Parfaitement bien, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce passage qui me désespérait, je me sens revivre ! »

Lucy s'étira, profitant de ce calme relatif dans cette guilde qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa deuxième maison. Pendant qu'elle décrivait à Levy les dernières péripéties qu'elle faisait vivre à son héroïne, elle put remarquer que l'attention de cette dernière semblait s'amoindrir de minute en minute. Après quelques instants, elle suivit la ligne tracée par le regard de son amie, s'arrêtant sur le panneau des missions. Étrange… Elle posa la main sur son poignet, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Ca ne va pas ? »

La jeune femme était inquiète pour son amie, être soucieuse ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas. Surtout si, comme elle le supposait, son anxiété provenait d'une mission. L'inquiétude monta d'un cran quand elle vit les grands yeux bruns s'humidifier à l'entente de sa question.

« Levy ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais ? »

La seule réponse fut un hochement de tête. Il allait falloir patienter un petit peu, le temps que le nœud formé dans sa gorge se desserre. Lucy attendit donc, rappelant sa présence avec douceur par sa main posée sur l'avant-bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Après quelques secondes, Levy releva la tête, regardant son amie avec résignation.

« Je dois… aller faire une mission avec Gajeel, Lily, Jet et Droy, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ? Tu en as déjà fait des dizaines avec eux, non ? »

Quelques secondes de silence. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus semblait chercher ses mots. Non, elle a l'air de se demander si elle doit m'en parler, pensa Lucy. Le sujet devait être très délicat, pour qu'elle hésite autant à se confier. Mais il lui fallait attendre, elle ne voulait absolument pas lui forcer la main.

Soudain, Levy lui prit la main, la traînant avec elle à l'extérieur de la guilde. Elles furent suivies du regard par plusieurs mages, mais aucune des deux n'y prêtait attention à cet instant. Lucy pensa aux dragon slayers et à l'ouïe qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Son amie voulait-elle éviter qu'ils puissent les entendre ? Était-ce aussi grave ? Ses questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'elles arrivent dans le parc de Magnolia, dans un coin désert. La jeune femme vit encore son amie vérifier les alentours plusieurs fois, comme si elle redoutait d'être entendue. A l'inquiétude s'ajouta l'angoisse. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Son attente fut enfin récompensée :

« Tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ? De ne l'écrire nul part ? Même si on te questionne ?

\- Levy, c'est si grave que ça ?

\- Promets-le moi ! »

Son ton était suppliant. Les larmes semblaient prêtes à déborder de ses yeux, et la blonde acquiesça doucement de la tête, se sentant incapable de dire un mot. Son amie était sur le point de paniquer, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle dise ce qui la tracassait. Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier :

« Je dois faire une mission pour le conseil de la magie avec les garçons. Le but est de détruire une guilde noire qui prend de plus en plus d'importance ces derniers temps. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, mais leurs méthodes sont horribles et ils torturent leurs prisonniers pour faire le plus de profit possible.

\- Tu as peur de cette mission c'est ça ? »

Levy secoua la tête tristement. Il y avait plus.

« J'ai… une mission supplémentaire. Elle est secrète, mais je crois que je ne pourrais jamais tenir mon rôle si je n'en parle pas à quelqu'un… J'ai déjà failli craquer tout à l'heure. Tu crois que je peux t'en parler, rien qu'à toi ?

\- Bien sûr Levy, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je n'en parlerai à personne, même sous la torture.

\- Merci Lucy. »

Elles souriaient, mais une tension régnait autour d'elles. La suite de la discussion allait être difficile à vivre pour chacune d'elles, et elles le savaient.

« Tu veux parler de cette mission maintenant ? On peut en reparler plus tard si tu veux prendre ton temps…

\- Non, c'est maintenant ou jamais, je ne pense pas en avoir le courage plus tard. Il faut que je t'en parle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pendant cette mission, pendant le combat, je vais devoir disparaître. Me faire passer… pour morte. »

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Me voici, nouvelle dans l'univers des fanfictions !_

 _Voici le prologue de ma première histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais je pense publier régulièrement._

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter afin de me faire savoir votre avis, ça peut m'être très utile !_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Départ

**Chapitre 1 : Départ**

 _« Tu veux parler de cette mission maintenant ? On peut en reparler plus tard si tu veux prendre ton temps…_

 _\- Non, c'est maintenant ou jamais, je ne pense pas en avoir le courage plus tard. Il faut que je t'en parle._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Pendant cette mission, pendant le combat, je vais devoir disparaître. Me faire passer… pour morte. »_

Silence. Lucy n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Morte ? Levy allait devoir mourir ? Pour une mission ? Même si ce n'était qu'une mascarade, la simple idée que cela puisse arriver lui faisait un choc. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Pourquoi devait-elle en arriver là ? De nombreuses raisons lui venaient en tête, mais aucune ne lui semblait assez plausible. Son amie lui apporta la réponse presque immédiatement :

« Je dois profiter de cette disparition pour enquêter. Ma magie des mots sera utile pour traquer un criminel recherché et pour trouver et crypter le plus d'informations possible, mais mon appartenance à Fairy Tail pourrait freiner ma progression. Le conseil a donc tout préparé pour ma « mort » et ont mis en scène cette mission pour les garçons... Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus, désolée. »

Les larmes s'étaient finalement mises à couler. Levy ne supportait pas cette situation. Elle ne supportait pas mentir à ses amis, ne supportait pas le fait de se forcer à faire comme si rien n'allait se passer, et pire que tout, elle ne supportait pas les imaginer la chercher désespérément avant de devoir rapporter la nouvelle de sa mort à la guilde. Son estomac se révulsait à cette idée. Elle imaginait perdre l'un de ses compagnons dans ces conditions, et ses larmes redoublèrent. Lucy la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas Luce ! Ils vont souffrir par ma faute ! Toute la guilde va souffrir à cause de cette mission ! »

Elle criait, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son amie, qui versait des larmes également. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Comment aurait-elle réagi si on lui avait imposé ce genre de mission ? Elle aurait très certainement pleuré, tout comme Levy en ce moment. Mais elle savait que la jeune femme était plus que capable de remplir son devoir. Elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail, après tout !

« Écoute, Levy, dit-elle, faisant relever la tête de cette dernière. Tu as été choisie pour cette mission, c'est parce que tu es capable de la remplir avec brio. Quand ce sera fait, tu reviendras, et on fêtera ton retour tous ensemble ! Et tu pourras pleurer de joie autant que tu le voudras, d'accord ? »

La blonde souriait au travers de ses larmes, voulant à tout prix la rassurer. Cela sembla marcher, au moins un peu. Les larmes cessèrent de couler, et Levy amorça un léger sourire. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, l'important était de rentrer pour pouvoir tout expliquer et se faire pardonner pour la peur qu'elle aura causé. Elle hocha la tête, s'écarta de son amie et lui prit les mains. Fermant les yeux, elle fit le vœu de revenir le plus vite possible pour ses amis.

* * *

L'équipe de Levy venait de partir. Lucy regardait leurs dos s'éloigner de la guilde tandis qu'elle leur faisait un dernier au revoir. Les deux amies avaient réussi à garder le sourire jusqu'à maintenant, gardant à l'esprit la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite dans le parc. Elles se reverraient vite, et elles pleureront de joie ensemble. La blonde tenta de ne pas penser au retour de l'équipe. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Personne ne devait se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Heureusement, Natsu débarqua à ses côtés, un grand sourire enfantin sur le visage.

« Luce ! Si on partait faire une mission nous aussi, tous ensemble ? J'ai envie de me battre contre plein de gars ! »

Grey et Erza se tenaient derrière eux, souriants. Une mission allait lui faire le plus grand bien, se dit-elle, et avec un peu de chance elle durera assez longtemps pour qu'ils reviennent après le retour de Gajeel et les autres… Elle ne voulait pas assister à l'annonce de la mort de Levy, ni aux larmes qui allaient suivre. Elle suivit donc ses amis vers le panneau des missions, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs pendant qu'ils choisissaient de quoi s'amuser un peu et de quoi payer son loyer.

Ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord quand la blonde se concentra de nouveau sur le monde qui l'entourait. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de son absence passagère, heureusement. Natsu lui secoua bientôt une feuille sous le nez en criant qu'ils allaient s'éclater. La prime était quant à elle plus que raisonnable, si bien sûr rien n'était détruit pendant la mission… Ce qui n'était pas gagné quand elle voyait l'état d'excitation dans lequel étaient Natsu et Grey. Tant pis, elle ne demandait à cette mission qu'une chose : qu'elle lui change les idées pendant au moins quelques jours. Elle regarda les garçons donner la feuille à Mirajane, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux faire leurs bagages. Le départ se ferait le lendemain matin.

La jeune femme était sur le chemin de son appartement. Sa marche était lente, mécanique. Elle profitait du fait d'être sans aucun autre membre de Fairy Tail pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Levy ne reviendrait pas de cette mission. Elle disparaîtra pendant quelques temps. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, quelques temps ? Et pour quel genre de mission doit-on faire mourir une mage comme ça ? Lucy ne comprenait pas, et cela l'angoissait. Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Et si elle était faite prisonnière pendant cette mission secrète ? Si elle mourrait réellement ?

La blonde serra les poings, essayant de réduire ses tremblements. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète maintenant. Levy était forte, et elles s'étaient fait une promesse. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle reviendrait. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas revenir, Lucy remuerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans ce cas. La fée des mots était aimée de toute la guilde.

Son assurance retrouvée, elle se redressa et marcha d'un pas plus décidé. Maintenant, il fallait mettre tout ça de côté, et réussir cette mission ! Quelle déprime se serait d'être en plus un boulet pour ses camarades !

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant chez elle, ses pas ralentirent légèrement. Quelqu'un l'attendait. Grey était devant la porte de son petit immeuble, levant la tête vers elle en la sentant arriver. Que voulait-il ? Ils venaient à peine de se quitter, peut-être devait-il faire faire passer un message concernant la mission. Le brun avança afin de se poster devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Salut.

\- Grey, on vient de se voir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux entrer pour en parler ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voulais juste te poser une question, répondit-il, avec un air sérieux. Je vais être direct : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lucy fut prise de court. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, pas vrai ? De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, elle avait fait une promesse. Et les promesses étaient sacrées pour les constellationnistes, tout le monde le savait.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Grey ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Erza s'inquiète aussi depuis quelques jours, on n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Il y a un problème, et je crois que tu as besoin d'en parler.

\- C'est Erza qui t'a demandé de venir me voir ?

\- Ouais, elle avait peur d'être trop oppressante si elle venait. »

Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais Grey oubliait de dire que lui serait venu dans tous les cas. Le regard que faisait la blonde quand elle était perdue dans ses pensées lui faisait trop penser à lui quand il avait perdu Oul. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas, la laisser comme ça. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, quoi qui puisse la mettre dans cet état.

Lucy, elle, ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa poitrine se réchauffait doucement à l'entente de ces mots, elle était heureuse de voir que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais elle souffrait aussi. Elle ne pouvait rien leur dire, sous aucun prétexte. Elle baissa le regard, cherchant une excuse à son attitude des derniers jours. Il fallait être convaincante.

« Tu sais Grey, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grave, commença-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu le sais ça ? Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, vraiment ! J'ai juste… été voir la tombe de ma mère. Ça m'a un peu remuée. »

Elle continuait de sourire, essayant de cacher la vérité. C'était une bonne excuse, non ? Elle voyait seulement le mage des glaces la regarder, elle était incapable de lire son expression. La croyait-il ?

Lucy était une très mauvaise menteuse. Grey le savait. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité en ce moment. Mais le fait qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui mentir prouvait que le sujet était important pour son amie.

« C'est pour ça ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle, un peu trop précipitamment. C'est juste ça, reprit-elle plus lentement. »

Il allait donc faire semblant de la croire. Mais Grey se fit une promesse : il allait veiller sur elle, la surveiller s'il le fallait. Il savait ce que ce regard triste pouvait engendrer s'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Et quand elle sera prête à parler, il sera là pour elle. Parce qu'ils sont amis.

Sur ces pensées, il laissa Lucy sur un « A demain alors » accompagné d'un sourire rassuré. Elle le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il puisse revenir lui poser d'autres questions, puis s'autorisa à soupirer quand elle le vit tourner et disparaître au bout de la rue. Elle se retourna et entra dans son immeuble. Il l'avait crue. Tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de son appartement, elle vérifia les alentours. Simple réflexe. Pas de Natsu dans sa cuisine, de Gray à moitié nu dans sa salle de bain ou d'Erza dans son lit. Tout était calme. Elle pouvait se laisser aller. Elle prépara ses affaires machinalement, pensant à ce que le mage de glace lui avait dit. Ainsi, ils s'en étaient rendus compte… Elle ne le cachait pas si bien que ça. Elle soupira encore une fois.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait sa valise. »

Elle ne serait pas capable d'arrêter d'y penser, pas tant qu'elle ne reverrait pas son amie saine et sauve. Mais pour l'instant il lui fallait passer outre, continuer à y penser sans s'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Elle avait une mission à remplir avec ses amis, elle aura un mauvais moment à passer à leur retour. Pourtant la vie continuait. Elle regarda son bureau pour se motiver. Levy devait lire la suite de l'histoire, après tout !

Elle ferma sa valise avec un air satisfait. Tout se passerait bien.

Le lendemain, elle fut la première à arriver à la gare. Elle vérifia ses affaires une dernière fois, attendant ses camarades qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, Natsu le premier. Il semblait tout aussi excité que la veille, riant bruyamment avec Happy. Quand il l'aperçut, le jeune homme fit de grands gestes :

« Yo, Luce ! Prête pour cette mission ? Cria-t-il depuis l'autre côté du bâtiment. »

Rien que de le voir lui donnait le sourire, se dit la constellationniste. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne pour lui répondre, tandis qu'elle voyait la fameuse montagne de valises s'approcher d'eux. Grey apparut quelques minutes plus tard, bon dernier, ce qui lui valut des moqueries de la part de son rival de toujours. Ils prirent leurs billets, s'installèrent dans le train et partirent pour la région voisine. Natsu était effondré sur les genoux d'Erza, et Grey somnolait à côté de Lucy, qui portait Happy sur ses genoux. Tout était parfaitement normal. Ils étaient partis pour cette nouvelle mission. Et tout se passerait bien, elle en était maintenant persuadée, pour elle comme pour Levy. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du train qui roulait maintenant à toute allure, un sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, le mage de glace observait. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux. Peut-être s'était-il fait trop de souci pour pas grand-chose. Mais il préférait avoir l'air idiot plus tard que de laisser la blonde vivre seule un moment difficile. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur son dossier. Les prochains jours lui diront sûrement si il avait raison de s'inquiéter… Pour l'instant, il préféra profiter du calme donné par Natsu, qui n'allait certainement pas durer longtemps.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Le premier chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine de chapitres, peut-être plus, mais beaucoup d'éléments ne sont pas encore certains…_

 _J'ai tendance à laisser mes personnages faire un peu ce qu'ils veulent quand j'écris, ce qui fait que certains chapitres sont modifiés considérablement ! Je ne suis même pas sûre de la fin et des couples qui pourraient se former._

 _Alors, wait & see ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que moi à l'écrire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Début des missions

**Chapitre 2 : Début des missions**

« C'est parti ! hurla le dragon de feu à la sortie du train. »

Lucy, Grey et Erza souriaient. Les gens autour s'étaient tournés vers l'équipe à l'entente de ce cri, mais cela ne les dérangea que peu. Ils en avaient l'habitude maintenant. Natsu n'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de discret, et ses camarades avaient dû faire avec plus d'une fois pendant leurs missions. La rousse préféra cependant l'attraper avant qu'il ne fasse plus de tumulte afin de l'amener avec eux chez le commanditaire de la mission. Celui-ci se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, dans une maison qui ne se différenciait pas tellement des autres.

Ils y furent accueillis par un couple d'âge assez avancé, qui les firent s'asseoir dans une pièce décorée avec soin. Tout ici respirait le calme et la sérénité. Tandis qu'Erza discutait avec le vieil homme sur le contenu de la mission, éliminer une horde de monstres qui s'était installée récemment dans les bois environnant le village, Lucy remercia la femme qui lui proposa du thé juste fait. Elle se sentait bien, ici. Même Natsu semblait plus calme. Elle se concentra cependant sur le discours de l'homme, qui donnait toutes les informations utiles à la mission.

« Ces monstres semblent être très nombreux, dit-il. Certains chasseurs sont revenus de la forêt terrifiés, incapables de parler, d'autres disent en avoir vu une centaine. Nous pensons qu'ils craignent la lumière, ils ne sont vus que dans la partie la plus dense des bois, et n'attaquent pas notre village tant que nous allumons des feux tout autour. Nous vous supplions de les éliminer, continua-t-il, certains des jeunes du villages ont disparu depuis leur arrivée. Nous ne voulons plus subir de pertes... »

Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, tandis qu'il tenait contre lui le portrait d'une petite fille, certainement disparue. Sa femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui serrant la main en pleurant. La perte avait dû être terrible pour eux, pensa Lucy tristement. C'était certainement ce qui allait se passer au retour de l'équipe de Levy… Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Pas maintenant. Il fallait résoudre ce problème de monstres. Les localiser et -

« Vous inquiétez pas m'sieur, on est partis pour tout détruire ! Cria ce cher mage aux cheveux roses avant de partir en courant vers la sortie avec Happy. »

Les trois autres étaient encore assis, surpris par leur ami impulsif. Erza se ressaisit la première, et partit à sa poursuite. Lucy se tourna vers le couple, et se retint de rire face à l'expression qu'ils affichaient. On ne rencontrait pas tous les jours un homme comme Natsu ! Elle leur sourit cependant, et tenta de les rassurer en se levant :

« Je crois que notre ami a été touché par votre histoire, commença-t-elle. Nous allons le suivre. Mais j'ai une question : avez-vous quelques informations sur l'apparence de ces monstres ? Ou sur leur comportement ?

\- Malheureusement, très peu de personnes peuvent parler de ce qu'elles ont vu, et les descriptions sont très incohérentes… Des oiseaux, des singes géants, des formes humanoïdes, des fantômes… Je n'ai aucune information fiable à vous donner, j'en suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons remplir cette mission et vous débarrasser de ces monstres.

\- En essayant de ne pas brûler toute la forêt, entendit-elle murmurer à sa droite. »

Grey était lui aussi resté auprès du couple afin de les rassurer sur l'état mental de Natsu, mais la blonde avait bien mieux réussi que tout ce qu'il aurait pu tenter. C'était bien elle la reine de la diplomatie ! Il sentit cependant un regard noir de sa part suite à sa remarque. Il était vrai que ça pouvait être contre-productif si les employeurs l'avaient entendu ! Il se leva donc à la suite de son amie sans rien ajouter et la suivit à l'extérieur afin de voir de quel côté étaient partis les deux autres mages.

Une fois dans la rue, Lucy prit le temps de détailler le paysage devant elle : c'était un vieux village, où toutes les maisons semblaient taillées dans la même pierre noircie par le temps. Ce qui lui sautait surtout aux yeux, c'étaient les regards tristes de chacun des habitants. La tragédie qui les avait frappés avait laissé beaucoup de traces. Grey suivait le regard de son amie sur les alentours, s'arrêtant sur les visages des habitants. Puis cela lui sauta aux yeux : il n'y avait aucun enfant, aucun adolescent. Tous étaient cachés par leurs familles. Il aperçut un visage poupon derrière une fenêtre, mais celui-ci se retira immédiatement après avoir croisé son regard. Il faut les aider, pensa-t-il. Il se tourna vers sa camarade, et vit son expression déterminée. Il se dirigèrent donc vers la forêt au nord, où Natsu et Erza commençaient déjà leurs recherches.

Il suffisait de suivre les cris, sougea Lucy en soupirant. En effet, devant elle se trouvait Natsu venant littéralement de déraciner un arbre en espérant trouver un monstre dessous, pendant qu'Erza en tranchait un autre pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas dans les branches. Ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ces monstres pouvaient ressembler ! Elle inspecta les alentours, pendant que Grey partait voir Natsu pour lui faire remarquer son imbécilité. Elle fut rejointe par Erza, qui lui donna tous les éléments qu'elle avait pu rassembler :

« De ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a quasiment plus de vie animale dans cette forêt. Les oiseaux et les rongeurs ont disparu, et n'ai entendu aucun mouvement donnant une présence dans le coin. Quoi qu'ils soient, ces monstres n'ont pas fait peur qu'aux humains…

\- Est-ce que tu as pu trouver quelque chose qui permettrait d'en savoir plus sur eux ? Des empreintes, des branches cassées ?

-Malheureusement, Natsu est arrivé avant moi, je crois que tu as remarqué l'état de l'endroit ! »

Et effectivement, aucune enquête ne pouvait être menée dans cette zone, tant tout avait été modifié : le sol était piétiné, les bosquets brûlés et certains arbres déracinés. Un nouveau soupir. Autant elle adorait Natsu en général, autant là elle avait vraiment envie de l'étrangler pour sa stupidité ! Le mage dût sentir sa rancœur, car il eut des frissons et se retourna lentement vers les deux femmes. Pourquoi voyait-il deux Erza?! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il inventa une excuse que les deux femmes ne comprirent même pas avant de s'enfuir avec Happy sous le bras.

Il fallait maintenant chercher de quoi identifier ces monstres. Avec un peu de chance ce n'étaient que des monstres effrayants mais pas très puissants et la mission se déroulerait sans problème. La constellationniste regarda Grey, qui avait préféré se tenir en retrait pendant un petit moment.

« On se repartit les tâches ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- On est partis… répondit Grey, conscient que la recherche pouvait être longue.

\- On va faire comme ça : je pars en éclaireur pour voir s'ils ne sont pas installés quelque part dans cette forêt, commença la rousse. Lucy, tu cherches aux alentours s'il n'y a pas des indices qui pourraient nous permettre de savoir contre quoi nous nous battons. Grey, tu vas me chercher Natsu pour lui dire de faire une recherche par les airs avec Happy, puis tu aides Lucy pour avoir des informations. C'est compris ?

\- Aye, sir ! »

Les recherches duraient depuis maintenant quelques heures, durant lesquelles les cinq amis avaient trouvés quelques indices : pas de traces de pas au sol, des branches brisées au sommet des arbres, des plumes bien trop grosses pour être celles d'un oiseau quelconque. Erza les avait rejoint après sa ronde, et ce qu'elle avait repéré confirmait leurs hypothèses : un nid gigantesque avait été construit contre une falaise de l'autre côté de la forêt. Ces monstres étaient volants.

« Vous pensez que ce sont des harpies ?

\- Ça ne peut pas être ça, les harpies vivent dans les hautes montagnes, et ne craignent pas la lumière… »

Lucy réfléchissait. Elle avait beaucoup étudié les différents monstres qui peuplaient ce monde avec Levy, pendant une période où elles pensaient toutes les deux être des boulets pour leur équipe. Elles avaient tellement étudié qu'elles avaient fini par en oublier la guilde et c'était une Erza folle d'inquiétude qui avait fini par défoncer la porte de l'appartement de la mage des mots. Elles en rigolaient encore il y a peu, c'était une situation tellement ridicule ! Mais aujourd'hui elle priait pour que cela leur serve. Est-ce que Levy s'en sortait de son côté ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage et reprit sa réflexion : un monstre oiseau vivant près des forêts, craignant la lumière, et vivant en groupe ? Cela ne lui rappelait rien… A moins que !

« Erza, ce nid que tu as vu, il n'était pas créé avec des branches, pas vrai ?

\- Non, effectivement, c'était plutôt des rochers empilés, mais il y avait pas mal de bois à l'intérieur, des épaves et des arbres arrachés par exemple. Tu as une idée ?

\- Oui, mais si c'est ce que je pense ce sera peut-être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. »

Elle aperçut Natsu revenir de sa ronde, elle allait pouvoir confirmer ses doutes.

.

.

.

Le trajet s'était déroulé sans encombre jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour l'équipe de Levy. Le trio de Shadow Gear avait pris le train tandis que Gajeel, ne voulant pas être vu affaibli par les deux idiots qui suivaient la crevette, avait demandé à Lily de le transporter jusque là-bas. Ils y arrivèrent en premier, et en profitèrent pour faire quelques recherches sur les ennemis qu'ils devaient éliminer. Lorsque les trois coéquipiers les rejoignirent, le mage d'acier avait déjà toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Le lieu à attaquer, de quelle taille était la guilde, et quels membres pouvaient être plus fort que les autres – et donc, ses cibles principales. Il en jubilait d'avance.

De son côté, Levy angoissait. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit découvre ce qui allait se passer, elle faisait donc de son mieux pour paraître la plus normale possible. Elle semblait avoir réussi pour l'instant, mais elle n'était restée qu'avec Jet et Droy, et ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été très sensibles à son humeur. Maintenant que Gajeel les avait rejoint, elle savait que l'opération allait drastiquement se compliquer. Et il ne tarda pas à lui donner raison :

« Crevette. l'appela-t-il.

\- O- oui ? »

Elle était fichue. Il allait lui poser la question, et elle ne serait pas capable de mentir sans qu'il le devine.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'angoisser comme ça à la moindre petite mission de ce genre… Ils sont pas si nombreux que ça, et tu as les deux idiots pour te servir de bouclier, pas vrai ? Et puis… Je suis là aussi, je te protégerai si tu en as besoin. »

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Gajeel la regardait dans les yeux, sûr de lui, mais elle savait à quel point cela avait été compliqué pour lui d'en dire autant. Il sentait son angoisse, il sentait qu'elle était plus grande que pour les autres missions, et il avait voulu la rassurer… Mais si il savait à quel point ça lui faisait du mal ! Elle voulait tout lui dire, ce qui allait se passer, à quel point il allait lui manquer. Seule la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lucy l'empêcha d'en parler. Elle lui dira tout quand elle reviendra. Parce qu'elle allait revenir, c'était certain.

Le brun fut rassuré sur l'état de sa coéquipière quand il vit l'éclat dans ses yeux. Elle était prête à réussir cette mission. Il ne doutait pas de sa force de caractère, mais il s'était habitué à cette inquiétude qu'elle ressentait avant chaque mission demandant de combattre. Aujourd'hui cependant, il ne pouvait pas se séparer d'un mauvais pressentiment, qui le suivait depuis qu'ils avaient accepté ce boulot de la part du conseil. L'angoisse de la crevette était-elle légitime cette fois ? Mais non, se convint-il, ce n'était rien qu'une petite guilde noire de rien du tout, il aurait pu y aller seul ! Et sur ces pensées, il dirigea le groupe vers le repère de leur cible.

Sur le chemin, Lily donna les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter : la guilde était composée d'une petite cinquantaine de membres, dont la plupart étaient surtout réputés pour s'en prendre aux plus faibles et aux commerçants sans magie. C'était un groupe de voleurs, mais il y avait parmi eux quatre mages qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer ceux qui résistaient, appelés les Nettoyeurs. Les habitants du coin n'avaient pas été capables de décrire précisément leur magie, mais ils avaient donnés leurs caractéristiques physiques afin de pouvoir les repérer. De plus, le conseil leur avait fourni une fiche concernant le maître de la guilde, qui était leur cible principale : un homme d'âge moyen, ancien membre haut-placé dans la garde magique. Son charisme à presque lui seul avait permis de monter ce rassemblement, et ses capacités de commandement en ont fait un groupe uni et organisé dans le crime.

Rien de bien méchant, pensa la mage des mots. Son équipe se débrouillera très bien sans elle. Elle avait pensé à plusieurs moyens de disparaître pendant le combat, mais aucun ne lui avait semblé sans faille sur le moment. Il allait falloir qu'elle improvise durant l'affrontement.

Le groupe s'arrêta au bord d'un chemin, à quelques centaines de mètres du repère. Il fallait mettre en place un plan d'attaque. La mission demandait seulement de mettre hors d'état de nuire le maître de la guilde et de détruire le bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Commença Jet. On attend la nuit pour attaquer quand il y le moins de monde possible et on espère voir le boss ou on attaque maintenant ?

\- On a juste besoin de savoir quand est-ce que le maître est là, c'est notre seule cible, souligna Levy.

\- Pourquoi pas foncer dans le tas ? Comme ça on détruit la guilde et si le maître n'est pas là, on l'attend sur les ruines pour le défoncer ! »

Gajeel souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait hâte de se battre ! La jeune fille posa une main sur son bras, dans ce qu'il pensait être une tentative de l'empêcher d'y aller maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle savait que sa petite main fragile ne servait absolument à rien ? Ce n'était pas sa force de crevette qui allait l'empêcher de bouger ! Ses grands yeux bruns par contre…

La mage le regardait droit dans les yeux, sérieuse. Son sourire disparut, et il ne put se détacher du visage de celle qu'il appréciait depuis maintenant quelques temps. Quand elle fut sûre que son équipier ne partirait pas seul, elle tourna la tête, brisant le contact visuel et le laissant incapable de réfléchir. Depuis quand avait-elle ce pouvoir-là sur lui ?

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la jeune femme avait repris le contrôle de la conversation :

« Il faut que l'on soit sûrs que le maître soit dans la guilde au moment de l'attaque. Ensuite, peu importe de nombre de membres présents, on ira remplir notre mission.

\- Et comment en être sûrs ? Demanda Droy.

\- Pourquoi pas envoyer Lily ? Il peut voler et tenter de repérer les lieux ! Proposa Levy avant de regarder le concerné. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

\- Bien, reprit Levy. Ce sera plus simple si tu espionnes quand il fera plus sombre. Il va falloir que l'on patiente un peu. De plus, une attaque de nuit sera bien plus efficace. Ça vous va ? »

Tandis que Jet et Droy criaient un « oui » enthousiaste, prêts à se jeter aux pieds de leur fée adorée, et que Lily hochait la tête d'un air confiant et satisfait, Gajeel fut légèrement déçu. Lui qui s'attendait à terminer la mission dès leur arrivée pour montrer à Natsu qu'il était le plus fort, c'était raté ! Mais ce temps de pause lui faisait une occasion d'aller réfléchir seul à ce qui venait de se passer avec la crevette. Les choses lui échappaient de plus en plus. Il s'éloigna donc, après avoir prévenu Lily qu'il allait chercher plus d'infos de son côté. Il marcha jusqu'à arriver dans une petite forêt derrière la ville. Elle ne payait pas de mine, mais il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé dans cet endroit peu accueillant. Il allait pouvoir penser tranquille.

Pendant que Jet et Droy préparaient un camp de fortune pour attendre la nuit et peut-être y dormir après la mission, Levy s'éloignait. Elle voulait se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait arriver, même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait certainement jamais. Elle marcha quelques minutes, traversant les rues de la ville, avant de croiser Lily. Celui-ci cherchait son dragon slayer, qui avait dû s'isoler. Elle se mit à sa recherche. Le soleil allait commencer à se coucher, il fallait lancer la première étape du plan dans une petite heure.

Elle le trouva à l'orée de la forêt où il s'était isolé. Il semblait encore plongé dans ses pensées, mais son visage se releva immédiatement à l'entente de son nom. Si le soleil couchant ne les avaient pas éclairés tous les deux, elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu rougir. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'elle écarta cette idée de suite, bien qu'elle lui aurait été très plaisante. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées, le prévenant concernant le plan qui allait commencer.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Il avait réfléchi sur ce qu'il ressentait pour cette jeune mage pendant l'entièreté des dernières heures, et le jugement avait été sans appel. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Toutes ces aventures passées avec elle l'avait fait la considérer comme une coéquipière, une amie indispensable, mais ce regard qu'il avait observé lui avait fait comprendre la réalité : il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle à ses côtés.

Il se jura de lui en parler à la fin de cette mission, ils étaient trop pressés pour avoir cette conversation maintenant, après tout.

* * *

 _Bonjour,_

 _Encore un chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je compte séparer les missions respectives des filles en deux chapitres._

 _Par contre, j'ai une question : je veux suivre les aventures de Lucy et Levy en parallèle. Est-ce que je continue à faire avancer les deux histoires à chaque chapitre ou est-ce que je fais un chapitre Lucy puis un chapitre Levy ?_

 _La question me trotte en tête depuis un moment et je ne sais toujours pas comment faire… Votre avis ?_

 _Merci de suivre cette fiction et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Missions accomplies?

**Chapitre 3 : Missions accomplies ?**

 _« Erza, ce nid que tu as vu, il n'était pas créé avec des branches, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Non, effectivement, c'était plutôt des rochers empilés, mais il y avait pas mal de bois à l'intérieur, des épaves et des arbres arrachés par exemple. Tu as une idée ?_

 _\- Oui, mais si c'est ce que je pense ce sera peut-être un peu plus compliqué que prévu. »_

 _Elle aperçut Natsu revenir de sa ronde, elle allait pouvoir confirmer ses doutes._

Lucy examina une nouvelle fois une des plumes qu'ils avaient trouvé. Cela ressemblait à la description du livre… Et il y avait un moyen d'être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Natsu, tu tombes bien, est-ce que tu peux brûler cette plume ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Le mage s'en saisit promptement, avant d'enflammer ses mains. La plume noire sembla disparaître dans les flammes orangées. Satisfait, il regarda son amie en lui montrant le tas de cendres qu'était devenu l'objet. Sauf que ce n'était pas un tas de cendres. Ça brûlait, certes, mais rien ne se consumait dans ses flammes. La plume semblait brûler d'elle-même. Un oiseau de feu ?

« C'était donc ça ! s'exclama Lucy.

\- C'est un Phénix ? Demanda Grey, pensif. Je croyais que c'était une espèce disparue sur Earthland.

\- Ce n'est pas un Phénix, ce sont des Rokh. C'est une espèce que l'on pensait légendaire pendant longtemps, qui a été à l'origine de beaucoup de mythes, mais que l'on a découvert récemment. Ce sont aussi des oiseaux qui manient la magie, mais ils ne font qu'absorber les flammes grâce à leurs plumes, et seulement pendant une certaine période de leur vie, contrairement au Phénix.

-Laquelle ? Interrogea Erza, craignant la réponse.

\- Quand ils se reproduisent. Les Rokh sont de grands solitaires, ils ne sont absolument jamais en groupe, c'est pour cela que j'avais écarté cette hypothèse, mais force est de croire que je me suis trompée, ces plumes en sont la preuve…

\- Donc ce sont deux Rokh qui se sont installés ici pour se reproduire ? Mais les habitants parlaient de dizaines de monstres !

\- C'est le moyen qu'ont ces oiseaux de se défendre contre des ennemis nombreux. Ils maîtrisent l'illusion et rendent effrayante toute la population d'animaux qui les entoure. C'est pour ça que les habitants ont surtout vu des oiseaux et des singes, c'est ce qui doit habiter dans cette forêt en temps normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Erza.»

C'était la question que se posait toute l'équipe. Devaient-ils éliminer des oiseaux qui ne cherchaient qu'à se protéger des agressions extérieures ? Pour la constellationniste, c'était non. Ces créatures sont extrêmement rares et sont considérées comme des légendes, il ne faut pas les faire disparaître en les empêchant de se reproduire non plus. Mais il faut aussi protéger le village, qui sans la forêt ne pourra plus s'approvisionner aussi facilement et qui vivra dans la peur pendant plusieurs mois… Que faire ?

Elle réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes, laissant totalement de côté le monde qui l'entourait. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ce qui était dit dans ce livre… Un bruit de fond commença à parasiter ses pensées, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Et plus elle cherchait à retourner dans sa réflexion, plus cela s'intensifiait. Le bourdonnement se fit vacarme, et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

« Mais vous avez fini, oui ? Vous voyez pas que je suis en train de réfléchir ?! »

Devant elle se trouvaient ses deux idiots de camarades, en train de se disputer comme à leur habitude. Erza était partie, sûrement à la recherche d'informations ou de quoi s'installer ici pendant un moment, et les deux larrons en avaient profité pour se livrer à ce qui semblait être leur activité favorite.

« Non mais attends Lucy, aide-moi à expliquer à cette allumette stupide que faire fuir des oiseaux de feu avec du feu ça peut pas fonctionner ! Commença Grey.

\- Mais je te dis que si on crame leur nid ils vont se barrer !

\- Et moi je te dis que leur nid il est en pierre, abruti !

\- Et alors ? Je peux le cramer quand même, trop facile !

\- Mais ils auront juste à en refaire un, il leur suffit d'avoir la falaise !

\- Je crame la falaise avec alors !

\- Mais quel idiot ! »

Et c'était reparti. Grey tentait comme il pouvait de raisonner la tête-à-flamme en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas bousiller l'écosystème comme ça, et l'autre lui répondait que c'était le seul moyen de faire partir les piafs. La pauvre Lucy regardait le spectacle, commençant à avoir mal à la tête. Pourquoi partait-elle toujours avec ces deux idiots ? Cela finissait toujours de la même façon.

Cependant leur dispute eut cette fois-ci un effet bénéfique. Alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite, la mage put entendre un élément pour le moins intéressant : pourquoi ne pas faire partir les Rokh par eux-mêmes ? Un ennemi connu pour sa guerre de territoire avec ces oiseaux pourrait apparaître, et comme ils sont en période de reproduction, ils ne pourraient que fuir ! Elle s'exclama :

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent surpris.

« Quoi, il faut bien leur cramer la tronche au final ? Demanda Natsu, complètement perdu.

\- Mais non, elle a pensé à un truc d'intelligent, elle ! Répondit le mage de glace en le frappant.

\- Répète donc ça pour voir ! Tu veux dire que je suis pas intelligent, c'est ça ?

\- Au moins tu as compris vite, ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu ! »

Elle les laissa à leur dispute, ayant plus important à penser. Une espèce rivale au Rokh… Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir la bête, seulement d'imiter son comportement afin de faire peur aux deux oiseaux. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Elle se plongea plus profondément dans sa réflexion. C'était maintenant aux deux mages d'observer le spectacle que donnait leur partenaire. Son expression changeait très régulièrement, passant de la frustration à la joie en quelques instants. Elle allait trouver, se dirent-ils, ils lui faisaient pleinement confiance. Et puis d'un coup,à leur grande surprise, elle s'exclama :

« Le Simurgh ! »

Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons, et put presque voir le point d'interrogation au dessus de leur tête. Il fallait qu'elle explique son idée.

« Le Simurgh, c'est une créature rivale du Rokh, ils ne peuvent pas vivre au même endroit. C'est une sorte d'oiseau géant à tête de chien qui vit près des mers et des océans mouvementés. »

Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'air de comprendre. Grey se décida à poser une question :

« Et quel est le rapport avec notre problème ? Il n'y a pas d'autre oiseau géant ici…

\- Si nous faisons croire aux Rokh qu'un Simurgh est ici, ils partiront. Ils doivent être craintifs en période de reproduction, c'est ça ? »

Erza faisait son retour, arrivant au bon moment. Elle avait parfaitement compris le plan de Lucy, qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il allait falloir imiter l'arrivée d'un Simurgh pour effrayer les Rokh.

« Et comment on fait ça ? Aucun de nous ne peut imiter un oiseau ! »

Natsu semblait dubitatif. Il avait déjà du mal à s'imaginer un oiseau à tête de chien, alors l'imiter… Est-ce qu'il fallait aboyer ? Ou siffler ? Est-ce que ce machin a quatre pattes ou deux ? Les ailes sont à la place des pattes avant ou sur le dos ? Toutes ces questions lui faisaient tourner la tête, et le voilà perdu et incapable de réfléchir plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, la blonde repensait à tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette espèce. Il reste près des côtes, la mer s'agite à son passage… C'est facile, Aquarius pourra l'imiter. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Il faudrait aussi imiter certaines de ses caractéristiques physiques. Un oiseau géant, au plumage reflétant la lumière. Il est dit que ses plumes sont faites de métal, mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Personne n'a jamais pu se rapprocher assez près de cette créature. Même s'ils avaient de quoi imiter tout ça, il leur manquerait l'élément le plus important, son cri. Cet oiseau annonçait sa venue en hurlant. Et la jeune mage n'avait aucune idée de la nature du bruit. Elle fit part de ses pensées à son équipe afin qu'ils puissent réfléchir ensemble.

« Donc, je résume : on utilise Aquarius pour agiter la mer, Grey créé une sculpture de glace assez grande, et je place mes épées sur ses ailes pour qu'il y ait des reflets métalliques. Happy porte le tout et Natsu fait de la vapeur pour qu'il puisse approcher sans que l'on repère que c'est un faux. La seule chose qui manque c'est un cri, dit Erza, les bras croisés.

\- Je peux juste hurler, ça ne marche pas ?

\- On ne sait pas Natsu, c'est bien le problème. Les Rokh sont des oiseaux très intelligents, ils ne se feront pas avoir si facilement. Il faut que ce soit parfait, se lamenta Lucy. »

Ils se creusaient les méninges ensemble depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand Grey releva la tête.

« Lucy, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir plus d'informations grâce à Crux ? Ou Lyra ne peut-elle pas imiter le cri ? Tes esprits sont millénaires, ils ont bien dû en croiser un.

-Mais oui ! s'exclama la mage. Crux consigne tout ce qui se passe et tout ce qui est vécu par chaque esprit depuis des centaines d'années ! Tu es un génie, Gray ! »

Elle prit le mage de glace dans ses bras, heureuse d'enfin avancer, puis se détacha rapidement afin de se placer pour invoquer son esprit le plus savant. La croix du Sud apparut dans un panache de lumière blanche, puis commença ses recherches sans tarder. Happy s'amusait à tenter de le déconcentrer, mais la blonde était confiante, et ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Elle s'appuya contre un grand rocher à côté de la mage chevalier, souriante.

Grey, lui, était heureux. Son amie semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis leur départ pour cette mission, et son sourire était bien réel cette fois-ci. Pourvu que cela dure, et que son mauvais pressentiment ne se réalise pas. Le jeune homme laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, tandis qu'il observait ses deux coéquipières discuter.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu ruminait. Oh il n'était pas si stupide, il voyait bien ce qui se passait. Lucy était affectée par quelque chose depuis quelques jours, et Grey l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus réfléchir, c'était l'attitude protectrice de son rival. La jeune femme ne le voyait certainement pas, mais le mage de glace la couvait du regard depuis le début de la mission.

Et si... ? Grey et Luce ?

Il ne pût tirer plus le fil de ses pensées, interrompu par le cri caractéristique de l'esprit qui venait de trouver l'information qu'il cherchait. Il dirigea donc son attention vers celui-ci, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Cette mission allait enfin toucher à sa fin, tous l'espérait.

« Alors Crux ? Dit Lucy, impatiente de savoir.

\- Hum… J'ai trouvé mademoiselle. Je peux utiliser le cri du Simurgh.

-L'utiliser ? Tu es capable de l'imiter ?

-Hum. Pas exactement, j'ai un enregistrement du cri entendu lors de l'arrivée d'un Simurgh. Il a été entendu par Scorpio, il y a maintenant 259 ans, alors qu'il venait de conclure un contrat avec un constellationniste du nom de…

-Je crois que tu peux arrêter là, Crux, s'interrompit la jeune mage.

\- Mais il est vachement vieux le scorpion de sable en fait ! s'exclama Natsu. »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient maintenant présentes, il suffisait de tout assembler. Crux fit don de l'enregistrement à Lucy sous la forme d'une clé de verre, qui se brisera et libérera le son dès que de la magie entrera en contact avec son noyau. Elle le remercia, puis coordonna la mise en place de leur plan. Grey construisit un Simurgh de glace en se basant sur la description que lui donnait la constellationniste, et en le rendant creux de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop lourd pour Happy. Erza y encastra certaines de ses plus larges lames. De leur côté, Natsu et son partenaire de toujours inspectaient les environs pour déterminer le meilleur angle d'attaque.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, tout était prêt. Happy avait pu lever le leurre sans problème et Lucy y avait placé la clé de verre de façon à pouvoir l'activer à distance. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne. L'équipe déplaça la sculpture de glace jusqu'en haut de la colline qui dépassait la forêt, et se prépara à la suite. La vapeur se mettait en place, la constellationniste était proche de l'océan et la mage rousse observait le nid. L'opération commencerait dès que les Rokh seraient posés pour la nuit.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps à attendre, que déjà le vent se leva sous la force des ailes de ces oiseaux géants. A peine quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'équipe put se préparer et se concentrer. Erza lança son signal, une lame qui se planta auprès de Lucy. Celle-ci invoqua Aquarius, qui agita les eaux des océans sans broncher. En voyant ceci, Grey et Natsu se coordonnèrent pour faire apparaître le plus de vapeur possible, et Happy approcha lentement avec sa sculpture.

Depuis son point de vue, la femme chevalier put voir les oiseaux s'agiter. Elle sentait leur peur affluer, mais ils voulaient être sûrs de ce qui approchait. Ce fut à ce moment que la mage blonde brisa la clé de verre, libérant le cri assourdissant qu'elle contenait. Le chat bleu faillit lâcher prise, mais se retint de porter ses pattes à ses oreilles. Ce bruit semblait venir tout droit des enfers ! Même le village avait dû l'entendre.

Les Rokh savaient ce que ce cri signifiait. Il leur fallait partir. Ils s'élevèrent dans les cieux, et détruisirent leur nid, de peur de déclencher une guerre de territoire. L'air qu'ils soulevaient força Erza à reculer, et elle ne put qu'apercevoir leurs silhouettes se découper au loin dans le ciel. Le reste de l'équipe la rejoignit, et elle raconta les dernières minutes.

« C'est grâce à toi Lucy, ajouta-t-elle. Sans tes connaissances nous n'aurions pas pu les faire partir sans les blesser. »

La jeune femme répondit par un sourire, fière du travail d'équipe. Elle regarda ses amis. Mission accomplie, il ne restait plus qu'à en avertir le commanditaire.

.

.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de leur campement, Lily se préparait à partir, et le soleil terminait sa chute de la journée. Jet et Droy, eux, étaient assis sur des chaises de fortune créées par le mage des plantes afin de pouvoir patienter plus confortablement. Levy passa près d'eux et se dirigea vers l'exceed. Il se tenait ailes déployées face à la lumière orangée, et l'esprit romanesque de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un ange, message de la destinée pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle se dirigea vers son équipe. Lily ne serait pas parti longtemps, ils devaient se tenir prêt. La mission commençait réellement.

"Prêt Lily? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Totalement. On garde le même code que d'habitude, je reviens dans 15 minutes maximum."

Il s'envola, et le reste de l'équipe commença son compte à rebours. Gajeel se tenait prêt, le moindre sifflement de son chat devait pouvoir être entendu et compris pour qu'il puisse donner les instructions aux autres. Il avait pris sa décision, les pensées concernant Levy ne le génèrent donc pas trop régulièrement. Le groupe restait autour de lui, figés. Il sentait l'appréhension des deux guignols de Shadow Gear, et la peur de Levy ne la quittait pas. Cela l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le voulait, mais il fallait rester concentré pour le moment. Chaque mot qu'il prononcerait avant le signal serait un risque qu'il ne souhaite pas prendre.

Soudain, un son lui fit tendre l'oreille. Cela ressemblait à un cri d'oiseau, mais il savait. Les oiseaux ne chantent plus après le coucher du soleil, c'était Lily. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. La cible est sur les lieux. Il continua à écouter, attendant d'autres informations. Un sifflement, deux. Pas mal de sbires, mais rien d'insurmontable. Le dernier bruit était pour lui. Un hululement de chouette. Ses cibles secondaires, les Nettoyeurs, étaient toutes présentes. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il se tournait vers son équipe.

"Je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller, il est chez lui."

Son sourire se communiqua aux deux autres garçons, et la mage eut un regard déterminé, bien suffisant pour montrer qu'elle était prête. Ils commencèrent à monter un plan d'attaque en attendant le retour de l'Exceed. Gajeel entrerait par la grande porte, tandis que les Shadow Gears contourneraient le bâtiment pour prendre l'ennemi en tenaille. Lily, quant à lui, passerait par l'une des fenêtres de l'étage pour repérer les possibles éléments qui pourraient perturber la mission.

Tout semblait parfait, mais au moment où son chat se posait à ses côtés, Gajeel se sentit frissonner. Encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne voulait pas le lâcher! Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout allait bien se passer, ils allaient tout détruire comme d'habitude. Il laissa tout ça de côté tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fin de leur mission.

Levy, bizarrement, se sentait enfin sereine. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Se séparer de ses coéquipiers sera bien plus facile que de tromper Gajeel. C'en était presque une bonne nouvelle! Elle laissa échapper un sourire face au côté incongru de sa phrase. Cela rassura Jett et Droy, et c'est ainsi que tout le groupe arriva à quelques mètres du bâtiment. Ils se séparèrent selon les instructions convenues plus tôt, et après un dernier encouragement se dirigèrent vers leurs zones respectives. La mage des mots s'était demandée plusieurs fois si elle devait parler au mage d'acier avant sa disparition, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage, et s'était rassurée en se disant qu'ils se reverraient. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu…

"Eh, Crevette."

Elle se retourna vers son partenaire. Il avait un air sérieux qu'elle ne voyait que peu.

"Quand on aura fini cette mission et qu'on se retrouvera à la guilde, j'aurai quelque chose à te dire. Rappelle le moi."

C'était quelque chose d'important, elle le sentait. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge quand elle comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'après mission cette fois-ci. Mais il ne fallait pas pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle entendrait ce qu'il voulait dire, un jour prochain. Ce jour-là, elle s'excusera mille fois avant de l'écouter attentivement. La mage aux cheveux bleus fit un sourire et un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers de toujours et avança vers leur objectif.

De son côté, Gajeel soufflait. Il lui avait dit maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer ! Il savait que la vision de ses grands yeux quand elle lui demanderait ce qu'il voulait lui dire l'obligerait à lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fallait finir cette mission, et vite !

Après quelques minutes, le voici devant la grande porte de la guilde clandestine. Le dragon slayer se vida l'esprit, et un sourire carnassier s'épanouit sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir se défouler! Cette fois-ci pas besoin d'attendre, c'était à lui de donner le signal. Il ne se fit pas prier et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied d'acier.

A l'intérieur, environ 30 mages, dont le maître et les Nettoyeurs. Trop facile. Certains étaient déjà au sol, emportés par le souffle de son coup. D'autres étaient sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à l'attaque, et les derniers étaient prêts à se battre. La bataille allait être amusante. Il avait donné le signal, le reste de l'équipe n'allait pas tarder.

De son côté, l'équipe Shadow Gear s'infiltrait par l'arrière du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas de garde, mais ils entendaient des discussions non loin. Il fallait être prudents, ils n'avaient pas la force d'attaque de Gajeel, mais se connaissaient bien, ils savaient comment agir ensemble. Leurs mouvements semblaient avoir été dictés par les archives d'Hibiki. Tout était fluide et sans défaut. Les trois compères assommaient ou battaient mage après mage sans se faire repérer. Le but était d'éviter aux renforts de venir aider ceux que combattait Gajeel.

Ils avaient ratissé la quasi-totalité du rez-de-chaussée, quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd tout près d'eux, comme un bourdonnement. Ils tendirent l'oreille, prêts à se battre de nouveau s'il le fallait, mais personne ne vint vers eux. Le bruit venait d'une porte fermée, la seule qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverte d'après Levy. Était-ce un champ de force ? Jet ouvrit la porte doucement, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que quelque chose explose.

Derrière la porte se trouvaient tous les trésors réunis par la guilde clandestine, ainsi que de nombreux livres contenant des informations sur les actions des membres. L'équipe Shadow Gear n'en revenait pas. Le tout était réuni en un immense tas brillant, protégé par ce qui semblait être un enchantement de bouclier. Le bruit sourd était plus puissant, et on pouvait sentir la magie s'en échappant.

Levy sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait trouvé. Son cerveau fonctionnait à pleine vitesse, imaginant tout ce qui pouvait arriver ensuite. Elle leva les yeux vers ses compagnons, sûre d'elle.

"Jett, Droy. Je vais m'occuper de lever cet enchantement. Les informations que contiennent ces livres intéresseront les membres du conseil.

-Mais Levy, contra Droy, il faut que l'on reste pour te protéger ! Si il y a le moindre ennemi…

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons battu tous les ennemis de cette partie du bâtiment, nous avons vérifié.

-Nous resterons le temps que tu désamorces ce sort, insista Jett. Ensuite nous irons aider Gajeel ensemble.

-Ce sort est de très haut niveau, il me faudra longtemps avant de le contrer. J'aimerais que vous alliez aider Gajeel pendant ce temps. Nous n'avons rencontré aucun ennemi puissant, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont tous dans la grande salle. "

Ils allaient répliquer, mais la jeune mage ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

" Faites moi confiance. "

Son regard était déterminé, et sa posture était pleine de confiance. C'était ce qu'il fallait. Jett prit le bras de Droy, et l'entraîna avec lui vers la salle principale.

"On revient te chercher dès qu'on en a terminé."

Et ils partirent avec le sourire, ne voyant pas celui crispé de leur amie.

Levy se trouvait maintenant seule, face à l'enchantement immense qui protégeait les richesses de la guilde clandestine. C'était le moment. Il fallait aller vite.

Elle avait dit à Jet et Droy que l'enchantement était de haut niveau, mais il n'en était rien. Elle savait déjà comment l'annuler. En quelques dizaines de secondes la lumière caractéristique du champ de force avait disparue. La mage des mots prit une grande inspiration, chassant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Il fallait maintenant faire croire… qu'elle avait péri en le détruisant.

La mort dans l'âme, elle ôta son bandeau et l'une de ses chaussures. Elle déchira aussi un morceau de sa robe, et le plaça près des deux autres objets. Elle hésita à placer aussi son collier, mais se résigna. Gajeel le lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire, et elle savait qu'elle en aurait besoin pour la soutenir dans sa solitude prochaine.

Elle toucha son pendentif. C'était un petit livre ouvert, en acier finement ciselé. Au verso, un seul mot était gravé : "Crevette". Seule elle pouvait le voir quand elle le portait, et malgré le fait que ce soit un surnom un peu ridicule, elle en était touchée.

Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle avait posé au sol. Cela ne suffisait pas. La jeune mage lança un Solid Script Fire, pour réduire les vêtements en lambeaux. Elle les plaça ensuite à l'endroit où elle se tenait au moment où elle désactivait l'enchantement, puis se recula vers la fenêtre de la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, et elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son collier. Tout allait bien se passer. Même si sa mission était dangereuse, elle allait revenir, tout expliquer à la guilde et pleurer dans les bras de Gajeel. Peut-être allait-elle se déclarer ! Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle leva la main vers la pile de trésors.

"Solid Script : Explosion."

Le mage d'acier se battait maintenant depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Lily l'avait rejoint après avoir vidé l'étage de tous les mages pouvant rappliquer vers la salle principale, et à eux deux ils avaient déjà éliminé la majorité des ennemis présents. Il ne restait plus que le maître et deux des quatre Nettoyeurs, plus résistants que le reste de la guilde.

C'est à ce moment que les deux membres de l'équipe Shadow Gear arrivèrent, finissant l'un des deux lieutenants. Ils se placèrent aux côtés de leurs alliés, et se préparèrent au combat. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot jusque là ! À quatre contre deux, ceux qui restaient n'étaient pas en bonne posture.

Gajeel maintint sa concentration sur les ennemis. Le combat n'avait pas été si simple depuis son arrivée, les plus forts étant renforcés par les plus faibles. Il savait qu'il leur restait encore une carte à jouer, elle n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire. Il avait remarqué la disparition de Levy, mais le sourire de ses coéquipiers montrait qu'elle allait bien.

L'équipe se jeta sur les deux mages restants, pensant à finir le combat rapidement. De leur côté ces derniers attendaient des renforts venant de l'équipe restée près du bouclier. Celui-ci pouvait être désactivé et servir à les protéger pendant les batailles ! Mais une explosion réduisit leurs espoirs à néant.

"Non, le bouclier ! s'exclama le maître de guilde. Pris par surprise, il ne vit pas le poing d'acier s'abattre sur son visage.

-Levy a réussi ! Nous allons pouvoir rentrer, dit Droy, les larmes aux yeux."

Quel fragile, se dit Gajeel. Heureusement, l'autre était moins abruti et aidait Lily a assommer le dernier Nettoyeur. Il ne restait plus qu'à récupérer la Crevette, et livrer les mages au Conseil. Il laissa un léger sourire gagner son visage.

C'était une mission accomplie …

Le mage d'acier ne pouvait pourtant pas se réjouir complètement. Il lui semblait qu'un poids était venu se loger dans son estomac. Il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la faim cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela pouvait être. Ce n'était pas de la peur.

Il rejoignit Jet et Droy qui neutralisaient les membres de la guilde avant qu'ils ne puissent se réveiller. Quelques menottes d'acier plus tard, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle où avait été laissée Levy quelques minutes plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée les murs et le sol se couvraient de noir. Quelques flammes traînaient ça et là, et il semblait que de nombreux objets avaient été soufflés par l'explosion. Le poids s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde.

L'équipe s'arrêta net au détour du dernier virage. La porte en bois massif avait été détruite, et la salle sur laquelle elle donnait semblait éventrée. La plupart des meubles avaient été réduits en cendres, et on ne pouvait plus entendre qu'un silence assourdissant.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Enfin ! Je voulais absolument terminer les deux missions (ou presque!) pendant ce chapitre._

 _Je suis désolée pour le long retard, mon disque dur m'a lâchée en début d'année alors que j'avais presque terminé d'écrire, et j'avais perdu ma motivation concernant cette histoire. Je suis mise dans d'autres projets quelques temps, tout en écrivant les événements principaux de cette fanfiction._

 _Mais me revoici, avec un chapitre complet et une fanfiction dont les grandes lignes sont prévues presque jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours, et que le temps passé entre deux chapitres ne vous a pas empêché de la continuer._

 _On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite!_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à la maison**

 _L'équipe s'arrêta net au détour du dernier virage. La porte en bois massif avait été détruite, et la salle sur laquelle elle donnait semblait éventrée. La plupart des meubles avaient été réduits en cendres, et on ne pouvait plus entendre qu'un silence assourdissant._

Les mages ne pouvaient plus bouger. Une éventualité se faisait de plus en plus forte dans leurs esprits. Et si ?.. La pensée dût s'arrêter là, coupée par le cri d'un Droy désespéré.

"Levy!"

Il courut vers la salle dévastée, prêt à retourner chacun des objets au sol pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une trace de celle qu'il aimait profondément. Jet le rejoignit rapidement, tentant de rester calme. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparu, c'était Levy !

Gajeel, de son côté, semblait figé sur place. Il avait froid, très froid, et le poids sur son estomac le prenait maintenant à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas émettre le moindre son, ni déplacer son regard de ce qu'il voyait.

Tous les trésors avaient été soufflés par l'explosion, et il ne restait que des débris venant des murs ou du plafond. Les nombreuses bibliothèques et armoires s'étaient effondrées, ne laissant qu'un tapis de bois et de pierres au sol, enflammé par endroits. Le tout dégageait une odeur de brûlé, bien trop forte pour le dragon slayer d'acier.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas senti plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il y avait un problème avec cette explosion ? Il sentait sa vue se brouiller et s'assombrir. Il aurait pu sombrer si Lily n'avait pas posé sa patte sur sa jambe.

"Allons chercher nous aussi, gardons espoir."

Puis il partit en direction du tas de débris le plus proche.

Gajeel se ressaisit, remercia mentalement son ami, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers ce qui restait de la salle. L'odeur le rendait malade, mais il continuait sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que voulait dire cette scène.

Il se mit à chercher parmi les décombres, utilisant comme il pouvait son odorat de dragon slayer. Les recherches durèrent plusieurs minutes, dans un silence angoissant. Personne n'osait regarder les autres dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir le désespoir.

Soudain, un cri parmi les cendres. Jet tenait dans sa main la chaussure carbonisée de la petite mage des mots. Il découvrit non loin un morceau de tissu ressemblant à la robe que portait Levy ce jour-là.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Droy pour fondre en larmes. Il hurla à plein poumons, pleurant la mort de sa bien-aimée. Le reste de l'équipe restait immobile, fixant la chaussure détruite par l'explosion. Lily fut le premier à réagir, prenant dans ses pattes le vêtement endommagé. Il fallait voir si le corps pouvait être retrouvé. Elle était peut-être encore en vie!

En toute hâte il tenta de repérer l'odeur du sang sur le vêtement pour le pister. Étrange, seules celles du feu et des cendres se dégageaient du tissu.

"Gajeel."

L'appel retomba sans avoir d'effet. Gajeel était figé, comme glacé. Il n'entendait et ne voyait rien. Tout ce qui résonnait en lui étaient le cri de Droy et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Levy. Il n'avait rien pu lui dire, et il ne le pourrait jamais ? C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait comme cela. Vide, et désespérément triste.

Une chaleur sur les épaules le fit émerger de sa stupeur. Son chat se tenait devant lui, transformé, et le secouait pour tenter de le réveiller. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour son ami. Il le fixa un moment, puis soupira, rassuré.

"Tu es de retour? demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement plus serein."

Voyant que Gajeel ne sortait toujours pas de son mutisme, il lui tendit le morceau de robe. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

"Il n'y a aucune odeur de sang Gajeel. Ni de chair. Il n'y en a aucune, répéta-t-il. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?"

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit du dragon de fer. Aucune odeur de sang ni de chair? Donc Levy n'était pas blessée? Se pourrait-il… qu'elle n'ait pas été présente au moment de l'explosion? Il eut l'impression qu'une lumière s'était allumée dans son cœur. Il pouvait le croire!

Il fut pris d'un regain d'énergie, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tant que sa petite protégée ne serait pas retrouvée, Gajeel ne perdrait pas espoir, il en était sûr maintenant.

Il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour ces deux-là. Jet s'accrochait à un Droy en larmes, et aucun des deux n'avait entendu le moindre mot de la conversation des partenaires. Ils semblaient déjà sur le point d'enterrer la chaussure de Levy comme memento de la mage des mots. Cela eut le don de mettre le dragon slayer hors de lui. Il attrapa le col des deux abrutis.

"Réveillez vous! Elle n'est pas morte, vous entendez?"

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à la réaction des Shadow Gear. Jet laissa échapper un rire désabusé, et Droy lui jeta un regard noir.

"Voyez-vous ça, monsieur le préféré de Levy arrive comme un chevalier blanc et nous demande de garder espoir, commença Jet.

\- Elle est morte, Gajeel! Elle n'a pas pu survivre à l'explosion ! éructa le second.

\- On ne peut pas en être sûrs, commença Lily. Il n'y a aucune odeur de sang ici, ça ne paraît pas bizarre?

\- Et ça, ce n'est pas bizarre?!"

Le mage des plantes tenait la chaussure devant le nez de l'exceed. Il était persuadé que c'était une preuve de la mort de leur partenaire. Le dragon slayer serra les poings, il sentait ses veines pulser sous sa peau.

"Bon sang, mais reprenez-vous! On a l'impression que ça vous va comme situation, vous voulez tant que ça la voir morte? "

Tous se taisaient devant le mage de fer, tant celui-ci semblait prêt à égorger le premier osant le contredire.

"C'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous voulez tant que ça qu'elle reste la petite Levy gentille dans vos têtes? Vous avez pas l'impression d'être égoïstes?! Elle veut grandir, elle veut changer! Elle ne mourra pas juste pour que puissiez être satisfaits!"

Et sur ses mots, il se retourna. Il ne pouvait laisser l'espoir qu'il avait s'éteindre. Sans un regard de plus, il embarqua son chat et partit par le trou béant laissé par l'explosion, suivant sans le savoir le chemin emprunté par Levy.

.

.

.

L'équipe de Lucy rentra à Magnolia après une journée de plus au village et deux jours de voyage. Le maire avait voulu les remercier avec une petite fête, et tous les habitants voulaient avoir les détails de la bataille. Natsu se fit une joie de leur raconter, et la soirée s'était passée dans la bonne humeur.

La constellationniste ne s'était réellement inquiétée que le lendemain. Comment se passait la mission de Levy ? Avait-elle réussi à disparaître ?

Ce fut dans le train que ses pensées furent les plus tourmentées. Tout le monde dormait, elle pouvait donc réfléchir à son aise. Il fallait qu'elle donne le change. Elle n'était pas au courant que son amie avait disparu après tout. Comment allait-elle jouer ?

Toute à sa réflexion, la jolie blonde ne vit pas le regard du mage de glace. Il l'observait depuis l'autre banquette, faisant semblant de dormir. Et il s'inquiétait. Lucy avait de nouveau le même regard qu'au moment de choisir leur mission. Elle avait un problème, et celui-ci se trouvait à la guilde, il en était persuadé.

Il y pensait toujours quand l'équipe poussa les portes de la guilde, annoncés par un Natsu plus en forme que jamais.

"Salut les-!"

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase.

Devant eux se trouvaient Jet et Droy, l'air dévastés, et le Maître, qui semblait écouter leur rapport. Lucy savait, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Ce fut Erza qui brisa le silence.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle eut une révélation avant même que Makarof puisse lui répondre.

"Où est le reste de l'équipe ?!"

Natsu et Grey jetèrent un regard autour d'eux. Il n'y avait ni Gajeel, ni Lily, ni Levy. Ce n'était pas normal. Si le dragon slayer et son exceed avaient tendance à oublier les rapports d'après- mission, Levy s'assurait que celui-ci était bien transmis au maître dès leur arrivée. Elle devrait être présente, même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi la mission…

"Levy est morte."

La voix de Makarof sonna, claire et ferme dans le silence du bâtiment. La plus forte équipe resta bouche bée. Levy..? Après quelques instants sans bouger, Lucy partit en courant hors de la guilde. Elle ne pouvait pas en entendre plus, son cœur ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Au final, elle n'avait même pas eu à feindre quoi que ce soit! L'annonce du maître de guilde l'avait secouée comme si elle n'avait pas été au courant. La mage courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, cherchant à s'échapper au plus loin de la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit, mais elle savait que voir tous ses amis désespérés par la mort de Levy allait la faire avouer.

"Levy n'est pas morte!" allait-elle dire. Tout le monde la regarderait d'un air surpris, et elle expliquerait la situation. Puis le conseil arriverait, et l'enfermerait pour obstruction lors d'une mission d'ordre supérieur. C'était assez simple à imaginer.

La blonde s'arrêta à l'entrée de la forêt de Magnolia. Elle haletait, et son cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine, mais elle se sentait mieux. Le fait d'avoir autant couru semblait l'avoir allégée, et elle n'avait plus autant envie de pleurer. Après quelques pas de plus, elle s'assit sur un rocher, en sueur.

Le chant des oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres lui donnaient un moment de calme bienvenu. Après quelques instants elle souffla un grand coup, plus sereine. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Pour Levy.

La jeune femme réfléchit encore quelques minutes à son comportement prochain. Ses compagnons prendraient sa fuite comme un résultat du choc, elle en était presque certaine, mais il lui fallait une attitude à suivre, au moins pour la semaine à venir. Devait-elle se rendre à la guilde comme d'habitude? Cela lui semblait trop risqué, et ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction d'une personne venant de perdre sa meilleure amie…

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se calfeutrer chez elle pendant quelques temps, c'était le plus plausible. Montrer qu'elle était dévastée, et refuser de voir quiconque le temps qu'elle se remette de la nouvelle.

Cela allait être compliqué, surtout pour elle qui était très sociable, mais elle comptait un peu sur le fait que ses amis n'allaient pas la laisser dans cet état, et allaient venir la voir régulièrement!

La jeune femme sourit légèrement, tout en se relevant. Peut-être en profiterait-elle pour continuer à écrire, tiens! C'était l'occasion, et Levy adorerait voir l'ouvrage terminé à son retour. L'avenir proche lui semblait plus lumineux d'un seul coup, mais elle ne devait pas oublier ce que tous les autres pensaient.

Elle repartit vers la ville, en espérant ne pas croiser l'un des membres de la guilde.

.

.

.

Du côté du reste de l'équipe, le moral était toujours aussi bas. Ils venaient d'apprendre que la mage des mots avait péri dans une explosion, et qu'aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé.

"Gajeel ne veut pas le croire, dit Droy. Il est parti de son côté pour prouver qu'elle est encore en vie."

Natsu regardait les deux amis de Levy d'un air perplexe. Il ne le dirait pas, ces deux-là étaient bien trop tristes et sûrs d'eux pour l'écouter, mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été de l'avis de Gajeel? Quand quelqu'un disparait sans laisser de traces, on ne suppose pas sa mort en premier! Il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, mais il avait se rendre à l'évidence : pour lui, c'était le dragon slayer de fer qui avait fait le bon choix.

Il regarda autour de lui. Si Erza semblait dévastée par la nouvelle, tout comme Lucy qui était partie, Grey était de son avis. Cela se voyait sur son visage, il regardait Jet et Droy comme s'ils avaient abandonné un membre de leur famille. Pire même, il les méprisait, et leur reprochait leur comportement. Peut-être avait-il fait comme lui, qu'il avait imaginé leur réaction si Lucy disparaissait.

Le mage de feu repensa à son comportement pendant la mission. La belle constellationniste et le mage de glace cachaient quelque chose, il en était sûr. S'il avait sa petite idée sur les arrières pensées de Grey, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui pouvait miner Lucy à ce point et aussi longtemps sans qu'elle n'en parle à personne. Est-ce qu'elle avait eu un pressentiment concernant Levy?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, ses pensées ayant été interrompues par son rival quittant la pièce, très certainement à la recherche de leur amie. Inquiet lui aussi, il le suivit à l'extérieur. La discussion s'entama d'elle-même, sans animosité :

"Tu crois qu'ils se voilent la face?"

C'était Grey, le visage sombre. Il avait l'air triste, et contrarié. Natsu savait de quoi il parlait, et répondit sans réellement être sûr de lui :

"J'en ai l'impression. Je me demande si c'est le rapprochement entre Levy et Gajeel qui les fait penser comme ça."

Il allait continuer, mais fut stoppé par le regard de son ami. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau comme ça, et le message était clair : l'analyse du mage de feu l'avait surpris. Estomaqué même.

"Quoi? Je suis pas aveugle au point de manquer ce genre de choses, même le dernier des idiots l'aurait remarqué!

\- Ce qui explique le fait que tu sois au courant…"

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il semblait assourdissant aux oreilles du dragon slayer.

"Répète ça pour voir! Tu me crois si idiot que ça? Et tes regards dégoulinants sur Lucy, tu crois que je les ai pas vus?

\- Et même si tu les as vus, ça change quoi?"

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, étonnés de ce qui venait de se passer. Grey l'avait admis! Par erreur, semblait-il. Il se prenait la tête entre les mains, et son visage était rouge pivoine.

Il l'avait dit! Lui-même ne s'en était réellement rendu compte que quelques minutes avant, quand il se demandait quelle aurait été sa réaction face à la disparition de Lucy. Il aimait cette fille, ça lui avait semblé aussi évident que de respirer. Il ne savait pas depuis quand. Quand il y réfléchissait, il avait cette impression que cela avait toujours été le cas. Qu'il fondait à chacun de ses sourires, et qu'il s'inquiétait à chacune de ses blessures.

Même au moment où il le pensait, il s'inquiétait pour elle! Le jeune homme releva la tête, rencontrant le regard de son rival qui était toujours étonné de la situation. Tant pis pour lui, c'était sorti tout seul. Il eut un sourire.

"Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, je peux compter sur toi ou je dois encore te considérer comme un rival?

\- Bordel mon vieux, tu parles comme Juvia! répondit Natsu avec le grand sourire qui le caractérisait. T'en fais pas, je serai pas contre toi ce coup-ci, j'ai presque envie de vous voir ensemble!"

Il commença à partir vers l'appartement de Lucy, mais se retourna vers Grey une dernière fois.

"J'insiste sur le presque. Tu m'énerves toujours trop pour que je l'enlève."

Le mage de glace ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après tout, amis ou rivaux, ils pouvaient bien être les deux! Il rejoignit son camarade puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'appartement qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur.

.

.

.

Elle soupira, et son souffle se répercuta contre les murs nus de sa chambre, provoquant un léger écho. Levy venait de se pencher sur son carnet, repassant en revue ses notes jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Déjà plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait commencé ses recherches, abandonnant guilde et amis. Elle s'était munie de l'identité fournie par le conseil, avait changé d'apparence et avait pris place dans ce studio loué pour elle. Tout avait été fait pour qu'elle remplisse sa mission dans les meilleures conditions!

Pourtant, la jeune mage n'avançait pas. Toutes ses recherches la menaient à une impasse, et elle ne trouvait aucun lien entre les rapports fournis par le conseil et ceux qu'elle avait glanés auprès de la police locale. Ils concernaient bien la même personne, c'était incompréhensible !

Enfin, ça pouvait l'être. Elle avait plusieurs solutions qui pouvaient effacer ce problème, mais elle ne savait pas vers laquelle se tourner. L'un des rapports était-il falsifié? Enchanté? L'homme qu'elle cherchait avait-il un complice placé près des archives? Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied. Ces questions n'étaient que les plus probables, et elle n'osait pas imaginer tout ce qui était possible.

"Il faut bien commencer quelque part, se dit-elle en espérant se remotiver."

La jeune mage leva les mains vers les rapports disposés derrière elle. Elle prononça une incantation devant détecter toute magie présente sur un objet, et attendit quelques secondes. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et son souffle s'accélérer à chaque instant.

Puis, à sa grande stupéfaction, l'un des papiers se mit à briller vivement. Elle s'en saisit doucement, la main tremblante. C'était le rapport du conseil. Il était enchanté. Quelqu'un l'avait modifié. Elle prit un petit moment pour se remettre de cette découverte. L'homme qu'elle cherchait avait infiltré les archives du conseil, ou avait un complice à l'intérieur!

Elle se concentra davantage sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. L'enchantement semblait assez complexe, mais elle avait déjà vu ce mécanisme de transposition; elle pourrait le défaire. Cet enchantement était-il lié à son mage? Si c'était le cas, elle devait absolument éviter de l'alerter. La jeune femme reposa le dossier sur son bureau et porta son attention sur le reste de la paperasse. Peut-être trouverait-elle un indice, maintenant que l'élément qui perturbait son raisonnement avait été détecté…

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Et un chapitre de plus, les choses s'accélèrent ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que vous avez envie de lire la suite !_

 _Je me rends compte que je n'arrête pas de changer la manière d'écrire Jet ou Jett, je n'arrive pas à me fixer._

 _On se revoit vite pour la suite, d'ici quelques jours !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ce qui les lie

**Chapitre 5 : Ce qui les lie**

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils arpentaient les environs pour retrouver une trace de Levy. Ils étaient partis rapidement, et n'avaient rien emmené de plus que leur paquetage de mission. Leurs provisions avaient été utilisées depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils survivaient comme ils pouvaient dans les endroits qu'ils traversaient.

Gajeel ne perdait pas espoir. Il savait que c'était la dernière chose qui l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou. Cela avait déjà commencé : il voyait Levy partout, même éveillé. Elle lui parlait, le réconfortait même. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois à courir après un fantôme.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un village proche avec Lily, il eut de nouveau l'impression de la voir : une jeune fille avançait dans leur direction, un bouquet à la main. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux bleus, mais sa taille et son visage lui rappelaient la petite mage des mots.

Ils passèrent à côté d'elle. On ne l'y reprendrait plus, il ne poursuivra plus ses illusions. Mais l'odeur qu'il pouvait sentir faillit lui faire perdre sa toute nouvelle résolution. C'était… tellement semblable! L'odeur des livres, du vieux papier… Il serra les poings et se força à continuer. Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort. Soit pour le frapper, soit pour le boire. Il voulait oublier, au moins le temps de quelques heures.

.

.

.

Levy attendit encore quelques dizaines de mètres, puis souffla un grand coup. Elle avait arrêté de respirer! La pauvre ne comprenait pas encore pleinement ce qui c'était passé. Gajeel et Lily venaient de passer à côté d'elle, et semblaient n'avoir même pas remarqué sa présence. Oh, elle avait bien vu le regard du dragon slayer, il était fiévreux, fatigué, presque paranoïaque.

Elle s'obligea à à continuer sa route sans se retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu mal en les voyant ! Ils étaient tous deux dans un état déplorable. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait disparue, et elle sentait qu'ils l'avaient cherchée depuis tout ce temps.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi aucun des deux n'avait reconnu son odeur. Elle n'avait pas pu en changer si facilement ! Et son visage n'avait pas été changé lui non plus… Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans quel état étaient-ils pour ne plus remarquer une chose pareille ?

La jeune mage réfléchissait toujours quand elle atteint enfin l'endroit qu'elle était venu inspecter. Après une semaine supplémentaire de recherches, elle avait trouvé une correspondance entre tous les rapports d'incidents : cet endroit, situé à égale distance de tous les enlèvements, meurtres et autres expériences malsaines.

C'était une clairière, entourée d'une forêt semblant millénaire. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi y chercher : un indice, un repaire, un autre enchantement peut-être ? Les scènes de crimes avaient été nettoyés depuis longtemps maintenant, donc cet emplacement était la seule piste qu'elle avait.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à inspecter la bordure de la clairière, espérant trouver un sort de camouflage qui pourrait lui révéler la vraie nature de ce lieu une fois levé. En vain. Elle ne se découragea pas et fouilla toute la clairière, n'oubliant pas de regarder les cimes et les feuilles des arbres, qui pouvaient aussi cacher des indices.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle trouva enfin quelque chose, au centre exact du cercle. Un glyphe ancien, caché dans les herbes hautes. Il réagissait à la magie, mais ne devait révéler son utilité qu'après avoir été touché par le bon sort, pensa la mage des mots.

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit son carnet de notes, et retranscrivit le symbole. Il était complexe, bardé de signes et d'arabesques, et Levy chercha dans sa mémoire une écriture qui pourrait y correspondre. Elle s'orienta vers les idéogrammes, ce glyphe étant bien trop compliqué pour ne représenter qu'un son.

Elle se releva après avoir terminé de reproduire le dessin. Elle prit quelques notes sur l'endroit, puis se dirigea vers son appartement, prête à faire de nouvelles recherches.

Elle avançait, elle le sentait ! Cette mission était bientôt terminée, et elle pourrait enfin revoir sa guilde et avouer ses sentiments à Gajeel. Elle ne voulait plus le voir dans le même état qu'il y a quelques heures. Il semblait sur le point de rompre, ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir et il avait maigri.

La mage ne mit que quelques minutes à revenir à son appartement, et ne tarda pas à se remettre au travail. Tout cela l'avait motivée de nouveau ! Elle ouvrit tous ses livres de référence, quitte à prendre tout l'espace disponible. Elle allait trouver la signification de ce symbole. Et même si elle ne trouvait pas, elle avait au moins une piste fiable. Elle allait réussir sa mission.

« Seule les espérances font vivre en des temps troublés », cette citation lui revint en mémoire. C'était la conclusion d'un des derniers livres qu'elle avait pu lire avant de partir. C'était devenu comme un mantra aujourd'hui, et elle se prenait à le répéter régulièrement. Elle s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle ne craque pas.

Après une bonne heure passée à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait découvert, Levy s'accorda une petite pause. Elle savait qu'elle avait cette tendance à trouver les réponses quand elle arrêtait de chercher. Ou au moins une première piste. Elle se dirigea vers le coin qui lui servait de cuisine, y prit un verre d'eau, puis se posta à la fenêtre de son appartement.

Le ciel était complètement noir, sans qu'aucune étoile ne parvienne à s'extirper des ombres. Même la lune avait disparu. La jeune femme avait peur de ce genre de vision. C'était quelque chose d'étouffant pour elle, mais cette fois elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle fixait cette obscurité, comme si celle-ci contenait le moyen de résoudre son énigme.

Une nuit noire… Étrangement, cela lui faisait penser au dragon slayer d'acier. Il devait être dans cette ville, lui aussi. Elle espérait qu'il se reposait ou mangeait, mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Gajeel devait être en train de se battre ou de boire, pour se défouler et passer au-delà de son état.

Elle fixa de nouveau le ciel. Enfant, elle pensait que les étoiles étaient des trous par lesquels les morts et les dieux regardaient le monde humain, et que le ciel sombre n'était qu'un immense drap découpé… Attendez ! Ce symbole-

Levy se précipita vers ses notes. Elle reproduit de nouveau le symbole, puis en découpa l'intérieur, produisant une sorte de pochoir. Elle le leva ensuite à la lumière.

« C'est ça ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est une rune ancienne inversée ! Il me suffit de lui lancer cet enchantement et de la lier à cette autre rune… »

Elle regarda l'heure. Elle avait vraiment envie de découvrir les secrets du cercle de la clairière, mais était-ce raisonnable ? Il était très tard, le criminel avait de grandes chances d'être lui aussi sur les lieux si c'était réellement sa base d'opérations… La mage se rappela des rapports.

Justement, c'était l'heure à laquelle la plupart des crimes étaient effectués ! Il fallait y aller maintenant. La jeune femme rassembla quelques affaires et se précipita vers la sortie. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre la forêt en courant, et c'est essoufflée qu'elle arriva au niveau du cercle. Elle repéra rapidement la rune. Son cœur battait à toute allure et ses mains tremblaient, mais elle n'allait pas laisser son état l'empêcher d'avancer dans sa mission. L'image de Gajeel se montra dans son esprit. Elle devait terminer tout ça, et vite !

Pendant qu'elle pensait à sa motivation, son incantation se terminait. Le cercle trembla sans bruit, et une trappe se détacha du tapis d'herbe. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant. Levy entra prudemment en serrant le collier du mage d'acier dans sa main. Elle posa le pied au sol, quelques mètres sous terre.

C'était une sorte de bibliothèque, avec de nombreuses étagères pleines de livres poussiéreux et plusieurs tables couvertes de matériel. Le jeune mage avança doucement, tentant de décrypter les titres les plus proches. « Anatomie humaine des mages », « Réceptacles de magie », « Apprendre à conserver la magie »… Pris seul, chacun de ces livres ne représentait aucun danger, mais ensemble ils montraient le sujet des recherches de l'homme qu'elle suivait.

Toutes ses victimes ne semblaient avoir aucun rapport entre elles… Peut-être étaient-ils tous des mages ? Ou des personnes au moins sensibles à la magie ? Tous les indices commençaient à se relier les uns aux autres. La mage avança davantage vers l'une des tables, cherchant à être sûre de ce qu'elle pensait.

Plusieurs feuilles étaient disposées devant elle, avec de nombreuses notes : la plupart traitaient des réceptacles de magie, sur leur création, mais certains semblaient être des rapports sur d'anciennes victimes. « Trop fragile, n'a pas résisté », « Réceptacle instable suite à son insertion ». C'était bien ça !

Elle coupa court à toutes ses réflexions, et enchanta tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Sa magie des mots lui permit de faire rapidement une copie de chacune des feuilles, qu'elle scella à l'intérieur de son collier. Elle ne devait pas être trouvée avec ces documents, et l'homme qui venait régulièrement ici ne devait pas savoir que quelqu'un connaissait son secret.

Malgré son envie de partir en courant, elle voulut voir ce qu'il y avait sur les autres tables. Elle pouvait apercevoir quelques schémas et calculs, mais elle ne voyait pas plus.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, un autre élément lui attira l'œil : une lacrima projetant une image sur le mur. Ce n'était pas très net, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute pour la jeune femme… Elle avait été repérée par le criminel, et il savait peut-être même qui elle était. Son portrait projeté par la lacrima en était la preuve. Elle devait partir. Vite.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers la sortie, une ombre lui boucha la vue. En levant les yeux elle vit un homme masqué tendant la main vers elle…

Puis se fut la nuit.

.

.

.

Lucy venait de rentrer chez elle après une marche pleine de réflexion. Elle se demandait comment allaient se passer les prochains jours. Combien de temps allait-elle rester prostrée ? Combien de fois verrait-elle ses amis ? Elle s'assit sur son lit, soupirant. Le temps allait être long…

Mais c'était pour Levy et pour le succès de sa mission. Elle jeta un regard vers le tiroir de son bureau, celui qui renfermait un de ses trésors..

"Quand elle reviendra, elle aura une surprise, se murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire."

Ce roman était toute sa vie, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle y faisait une transcription de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Natsu. Il lui arrivait de relire certains passages pour se remémorer une mission ou un événement.

Allait-elle écrire les confidences de Levy et ce qu'elle savait de sa mission ? La question devait se poser, et la blonde y réfléchit sérieusement. Même après son retour, Levy n'aurait très certainement pas le droit de dévoiler les détails. Elle ne devait pas trahir sa confiance.

"Tant pis pour cette histoire, pensa-y-elle."

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, et y vérifia son reflet. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante.

Heureusement pour elle, le travail était déjà bien entamé : entre ses pleurs et sa course vers la forêt, elle semblait bien déprimée. Son maquillage avait coulé, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et emmêlés, et il restait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle soupira face à ce carnage, qu'elle aurait bien voulu effacer, mais se contenta de rajouter un peu d'eau sous les yeux pour les faire paraître encore larmoyants.

Elle prépara ensuite la scène : jeta ses affaires au milieu de la pièce, balança des coussins à droite et à gauche, et fit tomber sa petite table comme si elle était rentrée dedans. Elle éteignit enfin les lumières, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par le soleil couchant.

Elle s'installa sur le lit de nouveau, jugeant son travail. Elle pouvait être fière, c'était une scène digne d'une tragédie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, la jeune mage entendit des voix juste sous sa fenêtre. Natsu et Grey discutaient sur le fait de venir ou non par la fenêtre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au final ils décidèrent de passer par l'entrée classique, afin de ne pas trop la surprendre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit frapper à la porte, doucement.

Ils étaient adorables quand ils s'y mettaient ! Lucy sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Mais ne pouvait pas leur rendre leur gentillesse, pas maintenant. Elle laissa planer un silence total, inquiétant encore plus les deux rivaux.

Natsu frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Il l'appela même, lui demandant de venir ouvrir.

« Elle n'est peut-être pas chez elle ? demanda Grey.

-Elle y est, je le sens, répliqua Natsu. »

Il frappa une dernière fois, appelant de nouveau son amie. Après quelques secondes, il décida qu'il avait assez attendu, et voulu forcer la porte. C'est à ce moment-là que Lucy l'ouvrit, l'air absent. Elle essaya de sourire, sans grand succès :

« Vous êtes déjà de retour ? On vient à peine de se quitter les gars. »

Ce ton faussement enjoué serra le cœur de Grey. Elle tentait de les rassurer comme elle pouvait, mais son visage trempé de larmes ne trompait personne… La mort de Levy l'affectait profondément, et elle allait avoir besoin d'une période de deuil. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de lui parler pour essayer de la réconforter, Natsu le devança:

"Ça va aller Luce?"

Les yeux de la constellationniste s'ouvrirent en grand, tout comme ceux du mage de glace. Mais quel abruti ! C'est pas le genre de chose qu'il faut demander, sa meilleure amie est morte !

De son côté, Lucy se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Elle comptait sur le dragon slayer pour faire une bourde de ce genre, et il ne l'avait pas déçu ! Elle baissa la tête, faussement dévastée.

"Pourriez-vous me laisser seule ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, semblant au bord des larmes."

Il fallait rattraper les choses, pensa Grey. Il tendit la main vers son amie, voulant signifier sa présence de façon assez douce. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer plus, elle souffrait déjà assez. Pouvait-il lui parler de qu'ils pensaient avec Natsu? Que Levy n'était peut-être pas vraiment morte? Qu'il fallait faire confiance à Gajeel?

Malheureusement, tout ceci restait au conditionnel, et la blonde ne s'en remettrait pas si au final ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne. Ils ne pourraient plus rien faire pour l'aider.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de la mage, il tenta de la rassurer avec un léger sourire. Elle le regardait, mais paraissait ne pas le voir, elle était comme perdue dans ses pensées. Le brun fit quelques gestes devant son regard, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais son amie ne réagissait pas. Après quelques secondes elle se reprit, regarda les deux garçons tour à tour, droit dans les yeux, puis parla d'une voix forte :

"Laissez-moi tous les deux, asséna-t-elle. S'il vous plaît."

Natsu semblait sur le point de répliquer, mais n'en fit rien. Il la regarda simplement, conscient de la douleur que devait ressentir Lucy. Il lui fit un sourire triste, et tira légèrement Grey.

« OK Luce, on y va. On reviendra te voir demain matin, d'accord ? »

La jeune femme eut un hochement de tête, presque imperceptible. De son côté le mage de glace hésitait : devait-il suivre Natsu ? Lucy lui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Mais elle leur demandait de partir. Il allait suivre son souhait. Il se tourna vers elle une dernière fois pour lui montrer son support, puis partit avec le mage de feu, la laissant réfléchir seule pour la soirée.

Elle se retint de soupirer en fermant la porte. Ils pouvaient peut-être l'entendre. Sa mise en scène avait été assez convaincante cette fois-ci, mais Lucy pensait déjà au lendemain. Comment devrait-elle se comporter pour qu'ils ne se doutent pas de la supercherie ? Elle décida de laisser les choses comme elles sont pour le moment. Une personne endeuillée ne rangerait pas son appartement !

Elle avait maintenant pas mal de temps pour penser à son prochain comportement. Elle allait passer une soirée et une nuit seule dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps… Elle se sentait triste, malgré le nombre de fois où elle l'avait souhaité depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail.

Elle devrait en profiter ! Mais en regardant la pièce, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Tout ce qui traînait au sol, le meuble renversé, la pénombre, tout lui rappelait la détresse de ses amis et la situation actuelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à se sentir bien chez elle. Elle partit donc dans la salle de bain pour se doucher rapidement, puis après un dîner frugal elle se glissa dans son lit, regardant le ciel qui se couvrait d'étoiles.

Elle laissa son esprit dériver : vers Levy, l'avancement de sa mission, vers Gajeel qui devait chercher la mage de toutes ses forces et vers ses amis qui avaient été si gentils avec elle. Elle leur revaudrait ça quand tout sera terminé, elle se le promit en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, je suis désolée du temps entre chaque publication… J'espère que vous ne perdez pas le fil de l'histoire. Cette fanfiction m'intéresse toujours beaucoup, mais je me suis éparpillée et j'ai fini par écrire plusieurs choses en même temps !_

 _Je profite du confinement pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé !_

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Coincée dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 6 : Coincée dans les ténèbres**

 _Elle laissa son esprit dériver : vers Levy, l'avancement de sa mission, vers Gajeel qui devait chercher la mage de toutes ses forces et vers ses amis qui avaient été si gentils avec elle. Elle leur revaudrait ça quand tout sera terminé, elle se le promit en fermant les yeux._

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'équipe de Lucy était revenue de mission. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de fêter sa réussite. Grey et Natsu avaient essayé plusieurs fois de rendre visite à la blonde pour la réconforter, pour tenter de lui tirer un sourire, mais rien. Leurs interventions étaient à chaque fois interrompues, et ils rentraient bredouilles.

De son côté, Lucy n'allait guère mieux. L'isolement, le manque d'exercice et de lumière commençaient à réellement la déprimer. Levy lui manquait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle n'avait personne à qui en parler, et cela lui pesait de plus en plus.

« Faites qu'elle revienne vite, implora-t-elle, priant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. »

Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre, regardant le ciel couvert d'étoiles. Il était magnifique et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa vue n'apaisait pas la jeune mage. Elle continuait de réfléchir aux mêmes choses encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille de fatigue.

Elle fut réveillée après ce qui lui semblait être quelques minutes. Le ciel était toujours aussi sombre, et seule la lune s'était déplacée dans le paysage que lui offrait sa fenêtre. Il y avait un silence presque total, à l'exception du léger bruit du canal et d'un bruit répété, comme si quelque chose tapait contre le mur. Lucy se pencha vers la rue.

Grey était là, un caillou à la main, prêt à le lancer à nouveau. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant la blonde au-dessus de lui. Elle allait bien, tant mieux... Il ne manifesta pas son soulagement, mais son visage le reflétait bien assez pour que quiconque le devine. Il était très inquiet pour son amie.

En réalité, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait très mal, secoué par de nombreux cauchemars. Il voyait la mage céleste se laisser dépérir ou partir à la recherche de Levy pour ne jamais revenir. Il sentait que l'état de Lucy se dégradait depuis une semaine, et il ne pouvait plus regarder sans agir.

Cette nuit avait été la plus terrible de toutes, et le voici sous cette fenêtre comme un idiot. Il voulait la voir, lui parler… Il voulait aussi la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais il savait que cela lui était impossible, au moins pour le moment.

Lucy se demandait si elle rêvait pas encore un peu : Grey ici, à sa porte, en pleine nuit ? C'était bizarre.

« Bonsoir Grey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Peut-être était-ce l'isolement, ou le fait qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié réveillée, mais elle avait envie de discuter avec le mage de glace, sans se soucier de ses secrets. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, tant le fait de parler sans contrainte lui avait manqué.

« Euh, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, répondit le jeune homme, un peu déconcerté.

-C'est vrai ? C'est super gentil de ta part. Mais pourquoi à cette heure ? »

C'était une excellente question. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il s'était levé en sueur suite à un cauchemar et qu'il voulait vérifier que tout allait bien…

« Je, euh… Je voulais te proposer une petite sortie nocturne. Tu es partante ? »

Mais quel idiot ! Elle ne voulait ni sortir ni voir qui que ce soit depuis plus d'une semaine, et il pensait qu'elle allait venir avec lui se balader tranquillement ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Il se tenait le visage, se maudissant pour son manque de réflexion.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'attends en bas, j'arrive ! Entendit-il au dessus de lui. »

Il releva la tête d'un coup, voyant juste la fenêtre se fermer. Avait-il bien entendu ?

De son côté, Lucy pesait le pour et le contre : elle ne voulait pas montrer que son état était mensonger, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de réellement déprimer. On ne pouvait pas prévoir le retour de Levy, elle devait donc s'attendre à rester dans cette situation encore un moment. Une sortie de nuit avec un seul ami lui semblait la solution la moins risquée à son problème… Ce fut ce qui la décida pour de bon.

Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde descendait les marches menant à la rue où l'attendait toujours Grey. La vue du jeune homme regardant distraitement les étoiles lui fit chaud au cœur. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas sortie comme ça ?

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, appréciant l'air frais de la nuit. Il l'entendit arriver, et se tourna vers elle, toujours un peu étonné par sa réaction. Mais il allait faire attention à ne pas la braquer. Elle allait peut-être un peu mieux, mais il savait ce que c'était de combattre la dépression après la mort d'un proche, surtout quand il n'y a pas de corps à enterrer. On pouvait retomber à tout moment.

« Bien, où veux-tu aller ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.

\- Je croyais que tu avais déjà une idée de balade en tête, lui répondit-elle.

\- Eh bien, j'ai quelques idées, mais je te demande quand même ce qui te plairait ! »

Mais bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée, il avait donné cette balade comme excuse ! Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le fait qu'il fasse nuit n'aidait pas à trouver un endroit sympa pour y emmener la jeune femme. Pourquoi pas une balade le long du canal ? Elle aimait bien marcher le long du rebord habituellement.

« Alors, pourrais-tu m'emmener jusqu'au parc de Magnolia ? J'aimerais y prendre le temps d'observer les étoiles avec toi. »

Nouvelle surprise. Lucy osait demander quelque chose dans ce genre de situation ? C'était définitivement bizarre. Elle n'allait pas mieux, pas encore, et il faudra y faire attention. Pour le moment il se contenta d'acquiescer, de lui proposer son bras avec une révérence exagérée et de mener la princesse là où elle voulait aller.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence agréable, chacun étant perdu dans ses propres pensées. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Lucy se remémora sa dernière venue : c'était le jour où Levy lui avait annoncé la réalité derrière sa mission.

Le parc n'avait pas changé. Même de nuit il continuait de resplendir et d'émerveiller la jeune femme. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était assise sous le grand arbre pour écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête, ou les fois où ils étaient venus avec des membres de Fairy Tail pour un pique-nique ou pour simplement discuter. Cet endroit contenait beaucoup de souvenirs…

Grey voyait le visage de son amie, il savait qu'elle se souvenait de ces moments entre amis. Sa solitude devait lui peser. Il s'obligea à rester en retrait, au moins le temps de sa rétrospective.

Son attente ne fut pas longue. Au bout de seulement un instant, des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues, et elle s'effondra à genoux. C'était à prévoir. Le brun s'agenouilla à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre lui. Il ne dit rien, la laissant pleurer contre lui. Elle évacuait toute la peine accumulée depuis des jours.

Lucy profitait du contact. Ses pleurs lui semblaient sans fondement, elle savait que Levy n'était pas morte. Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors ? Aucune raison valable ne lui vint. Elle en avait juste besoin. Et Grey était présent pour elle, sans la pousser à parler. C'était apaisant.

Ses larmes se tarirent, et le martèlement du sang à ses tempes se fit moins présent. Elle entendait maintenant les insectes et les oiseaux nocturnes, le bruit de l'eau non loin, et la respiration calme de son ami. Elle leva la tête vers lui, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas être belle à voir.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Le brun lui offrait un sourire bienveillant. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se moquer de son visage, ou même lui parler de revenir à Fairy Tail ou de sortir plus souvent. Il était juste là, prenant soin d'elle. Elle s'écarta légèrement.

« Un peu mieux. Désolée, je dois être horrible à voir en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-T'en fais pas, comparé à la tête que tu avais avant de sortir c'est presque mieux. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, l'air faussement outrée. Grey la fixait avec le visage moqueur qu'elle lui connaissait bien. Cette sortie lui faisait un bien fou, elle était même capable d'entendre ce genre de blague. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, profitant du moment. Pourtant Lucy sentait bien que le mage voulait lui parler mais ne parvenait pas à se lancer.

« Que veux-tu dire Grey ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué il ne pouvait plus faire comme si il ne se passait rien.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. J'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux mais je n'ai pas envie que tu repasses une semaine cloîtrée chez toi…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est quelque chose de triste ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais c'est en rapport avec quelque chose de triste. »

Avait-il découvert- ? Elle attendait la suite.

« Lucy, nous pensons avec Natsu que Levy n'est pas réellement morte. »

.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était réveillée ou endormie. Elle ne sentait plus réellement ses membres, comme s'ils étaient engourdis, et elle ne voyait absolument rien malgré ses yeux ouverts. Elle commençait même à se poser la question de s'ils étaient vraiment ouverts. Était-elle enfermée ? Elle entendait un bruit d'eau et quelques sons étouffés mais elle avait beau chercher, aucune lumière n'était en vue.

Levy avait pris le temps de faire le point : elle n'était blessée nulle part, et retrouvait petit à petit les sensations de ses bras et de ses jambes. Elle avait dû subir un sort d'hypnose ou de sommeil… Ses yeux étaient bien ouverts et n'étaient pas recouverts par un bandeau, elle avait donc la possibilité de s'accommoder à l'obscurité et de peut-être repérer quelque chose d'utile.

Sa magie semblait bloquée, mais elle la sentait encore un peu. Ce n'était pas des menottes anti-magie qui la retenait, mais certainement un sceau, quelque part. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise ? Le criminel avait dû la retrouver et la faire prisonnière.

Ses souvenirs des dernières minutes avant son inconscience étaient encore flous, mais elle se souvenait être entrée dans la cachette de l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Elle y avait trouvé ses recherches, et en avait déduit qu'il cherchait à faire des réservoirs de magie. Il voulait certainement devenir plus puissant, ne pouvant plus manquer d'énergie pour lancer des sorts.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur les autres situations possibles, un bruit sourd retentit non loin d'elle. Une porte lourde était ouverte, et grinçait à présent en tournant sur ses gonds. Levy sentait que quelqu'un approchait d'elle. Elle en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard, quand un rayon de lumière presque aveuglant se créa sous la porte de sa cellule.

La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte, dévoilant une autre pièce derrière et découpant l'ombre d'un homme dans l'encadrement. Un homme grand, imposant. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de trembler, et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il était dangereux, c'était la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Oh, on est réveillée ? Nous allons pouvoir commencer alors. »

Ces simples mots, prononcés doucement, déclenchèrent une terreur pure chez Levy. Il fallait fuir, au plus vite ! Elle avait envie d'hurler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'elle voyait son tortionnaire plus précisément. Mais elle ne fixait que son sourire : un rictus malsain, porteur d'une folie que cet homme ne voulait pas contenir.

Au fond elle savait ce qu'il se passait : elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort, qui modifiait ses sentiments, peut-être sa vision des choses. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, cette peur horrible la maintenait dans un état dans lequel elle ne pouvait plus analyser quoi que ce soit. Elle maudit sa propre impuissance.

« Je me présente : je suis Carry, et je suis un chercheur de l'académie royale. »

L'académie ?! Un homme si haut placé était-

Sa pensée ne put aller plus loin. Son hôte reprit la parole, son sourire toujours aux lèvres :

« Je sais qu'il vous est difficile de réfléchir, je vais donc vous poser des questions simples. La plus facile : qui êtes-vous ? »

Le sort se levait légèrement, permettant à Levy de former des pensées plus cohérentes. Cet homme ne savait pas qui elle était. Il ne savait donc sûrement pas pour qui elle travaillait ni quelle était sa mission. Ou alors il le savait très bien et testait son honnêteté. Elle n'était pas assez calme pour bluffer, aussi lui répondit-elle ce qu'elle avait répété des centaines de fois durant les deux dernières semaines.

« Je m'appelle Alice, je suis une chercheuse du conseil de la magie. J'étudie les langues anciennes et leur lien avec les cercles magiques. »

C'était sa couverture, la fausse identité donnée par le conseil lors de l'acceptation de la mission. Elle se savait mauvaise menteuse, elle l'avait donc répété comme un texte de théâtre pour qu'il sorte naturellement en cas de problème. Elle avait bien fait.

« Une chercheuse du conseil, dis-tu ? C'est vrai qu'il y a une Alice qui fait parler d'elle pour ses découvertes sur les runes des idéaux. Et ce serait vous ? Une petite fille ? Vous devez être exceptionnellement douée pour avoir monté les échelons aussi vite... »

Donc le conseil avait monté son personnage de leur côté aussi, comme promis. Il devait y avoir un dossier complet à son nom, le même que celui qu'il lui avait été fourni. Et cela lui confirmait que cet homme avait un ou des complices au sein même du conseil. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir, mais son esprit commençait à s'habituer au sort et la peur semblait s'évaporer doucement.

Carry lui semblait toujours effrayant, et elle savait que le moindre geste brusque de sa part la terroriserait de nouveau, mais pour l'instant elle pouvait suivre et retenir les informations importantes de la conversation. L'homme continua :

« Alice, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose : que faisiez-vous dans mon laboratoire ? »

La question semblait innocente, comme si cet homme n'avait rien à cacher, mais Levy savait. Heureusement, la peur qui devait se lire sur son visage depuis le début de la conversation l'empêchait d'être découverte directement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Peut-être pouvait-elle déformer les choses ?

« Je pensais que c'était une vieille bibliothèque sur l'anatomie magique. J'étais surtout intéressée par la rune à l'entrée, qui m'était inconnue...Et la curiosité l'a emporté. »

Son tortionnaire se grattait la joue, se demandant certainement si cette histoire était crédible.

« Mais que faisiez-vous dans cette clairière, pour commencer ?

\- J'ai un appartement dans le village à côté. J'avais pour mission de traduire un document pour le maire, et les villageois m'ont souvent parlé de cette clairière parfaitement ronde. J'ai fini par y aller pour voir ce que c'était, et j'ai trouvé la rune au centre. Je ne la connaissais pas, donc je l'ai étudiée. »

Ça, ça avait été répété, pas de problème. Elle jouait son rôle. Maintenant allait-il la croire ? Il avait son image dans une lacrima, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait donc dû faire des recherches sur elle.

« Vous avez été rapide, je le sais. Votre réputation au conseil est méritée. Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

Le sort était complètement levé maintenant. L'homme se penchait vers elle et commença à ouvrir l'une de ses menottes.

« Je sais que vous avez vu ma lacrima. Je vous prie de m'excuser Alice, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer dans ce petit village. Vous étiez comme une bouffée d'air frais dans cette monotonie. »

Il avait défait les menottes de ses mains et les tenait entre les siennes. Sans le sort qui la terrorisait, cet homme était beaucoup moins impressionnant. Levy prit le temps de le détailler. Il n'était pas laid, loin de là, et ressemblait à l'idée du gendre idéal. Sa blouse était tâchée, mais elle ne pût déterminer par quoi. Carry la fixait, suppliant.

« J'aimerais vous demander de m'apporter votre aide. Comme vous l'avez vu, je travaille sur l'anatomie magique pour le compte de l'académie royale. Nous avons découvert qu'une ancienne civilisation du temps des dragons avait la capacité de rassembler la magie de la tribu pour la transmettre aux guerriers en temps de guerre. Du moins nous le pensons grâce aux fresques que nous avons retrouvés. Mais nous sommes incapables de traduire leurs textes. »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. La mage avait vu ses recherches, et connaissait sa double vie, si tant est que cet homme était bien chercheur royal. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était tous les noms des personnes qu'il avait tué ces dernières années. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans son piège et lui accorder une once de confiance. Jamais.

Devant elle était un criminel, un tueur sans pitié. Un homme qui n'hésitait pas à torturer pour son simple plaisir. Elle ne l'oubliait pas. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, pas maintenant. Sa force physique n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle de son interlocuteur, et sa magie restait bloquée en partie, elle ne savait pas encore par quoi. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : rentrer dans son jeu.

« Et que puis-je faire pour l'académie royale? »

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Nouveau chapitre de sorti, je suis allée vite pour une fois !_

 _Je voulais absolument mettre la partie de Lucy dans ce chapitre pour relâcher un peu la tension avant la partie Levy, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai pas fait l'inverse. Les choses ne s'arrangent pas forcément, mais on approche de la fin ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours._

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dernières recherches

**Chapitre 7 : Dernières recherches**

 _«_ _Lucy, nous pensons avec Natsu que Levy n'est pas réellement morte. »_

Silence.

Les deux amis se fixaient sans rien dire, chacun surpris par cette phrase. Lucy ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient remettre en cause quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une mort ! Devait-elle nier, rejeter cette affirmation ? Son étonnement lui donna une voix tremblante alors qu'elle tentait de gagner un peu de temps pour se redonner une constance :

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as entendu le maître pas vrai ? »

Elle était encore calme, mais Grey savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, ça lui avait échappé par malheur, et il devait maintenant faire avec.

« Je l'ai entendu. J'ai aussi vu ce qu'on ramené Jet et Droy. Mais il y a plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas : un, Gajeel est toujours à sa recherche avec Lily, ils ont donc trouvé quelque chose qui les a fait douter. Deux, l'équipe Shadow Gear n'a pu rapporter qu'une chaussure. On peut se dire que ça arrive dans une explosion, mais justement : pourquoi une chaussure ? Soit une explosion ne laisse rien, soit elle laisse plus d'éléments que ça, surtout quand on sait que Levy transporte des objets magiques ! Et trois, Natsu a été examiner la chaussure le lendemain de l'annonce, et m'a affirmé une chose : il n'y a aucune odeur de chair, ni de sang. Uniquement de la fumée et de la poussière. Ça ne te paraît pas bizarre ? »

Ça l'était, c'était indéniable. La jeune femme savait qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion si elle n'avait pas eu ses informations. Elle aurait tout fait pour avoir le moindre indice, pour en savoir plus. Et puis Levy ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas la chercher pas vrai ? Elle ne devait juste rien révéler sur la mission secrète.

« C'est bizarre. Mais comment peut-on savoir si elle est encore en vie ?

\- Partons en mission. Retournons là où Levy a disparu, cherchons des indices, essayons de retrouver Gajeel. Il doit en savoir plus. »

Lucy n'était pas encore sûre. Plus elle resterait avec ses amis, plus le secret avait de risques d'être découvert. Mais elle n'avait pas tant d'informations, elle ne savait pas la direction qu'avait prise Levy, ni le nom de celui qu'elle devait traquer… Était-ce si risqué ?

« Il faut qu'on y aille. Si il y a la moindre chance que Levy soit en vie, il faut qu'on la saisisse. »

Grey insistait, sentant que son amie réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il avait dit. Il voulait absolument la sortir de son appartement, que son état actuel ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Il n'avait pas encore parlé de cette idée aux deux autres, mais ils allaient accepter sans problème. Eux aussi étaient très inquiets.

« Qu'en dis-tu Lucy ? On part en mission ? »

Au soupir de son amie, il savait que c'était gagné.

« Tu penses que le Maître va accepter que l'on parte comme ça ?

\- On trouvera une autre mission à faire dans le coin s'il refuse, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Et il me laissera partir ? Après tout le temps que j'ai passé chez moi ?

\- C'est pas sûr, mais on insistera, on n'est pas à notre première fois à passer un peu à côté des règles ! »

Le rire de Lucy fut une récompense inespérée.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas juste un peu à côté ! Elle marqua une petite pause. Très bien, on y va alors. A la recherche de Levy. »

Après un sourire entendu, Grey se releva. Il raccompagna la blonde chez elle et lui promit de venir la chercher le lendemain après avoir parlé de leur plan aux autres. Il était heureux, et même s'il tentait de le cacher pour ne pas briser son image il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un dernier au-revoir, puis il repartit avec sa démarche nonchalante.

Lucy se laissa tomber sur son lit, la fatigue prenant le dessus. Elle pensa aux jours qui allaient suivre, à l'excuse qu'il allait sûrement falloir donner au Maître. Elle remercia Grey silencieusement pour son intervention. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'une longue période sous l'eau, d'enfin prendre une bouffée d'air. Elle se rendait compte que son comportement n'avait peut-être pas été le plus adéquat.

Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose de plus intelligent, aussi se laissa-t-elle emporter par le sommeil.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ils étaient sur les routes. L'équipe habituelle s'était de nouveau réunie, cette fois pour partir à la recherche de Levy, Lily et Gajeel. Le maître n'avait pas été contre, bien au contraire. A l'entente de leur proposition il avait même lâché un soupir de soulagement. Erza et Natsu avaient bien sûr accepté de partir avec eux.

Ils prirent donc le train avec de nombreuses interrogations en tête. Le trajet se fit dans le quasi silence. La seule discussion en plusieurs heures porta sur Jet et Droy, et leur comportement depuis leur retour. Ils étaient déprimés, en colère, et reportaient leur frustration sur tout ce qui les entouraient. Le groupe espérait que leur mission servirait aussi à les faire redevenir comme avant.

Ils se rendaient sur les ruines de l'ancien siège de la guilde clandestine, espérant y trouver quelques indices malgré le temps passé depuis la disparition de leurs amis.

.

.

.

« Alice, tu en as mis un temps ! »

L'injonction venait de Carry, qui semblait plus amusé qu'en colère. Il tenait dans sa main la nouvelle traduction de son assistante du conseil, aussi efficace qu'à son habitude. Mais il aimait l'asticoter quand il en avait l'occasion. Il adorait ses réactions.

« Désolée, désolée ! La rune majeure n'était pas la troisième comme je le pensais mais bien la première, ce qui m'a fait reprendre tout le paragraphe, puis je me suis laissée emporter et j'en ai traduit trois autres... »

Sa voix avait baissé sur la fin de sa tirade, elle parlait encore trop. Elle n'avait pas changé, se lamenta-t-elle. Les traductions et les langues anciennes lui faisaient toujours perdre son sens de la retenue. C'était comme à la guilde…

Elle empêcha les souvenirs de refaire surface. Elle avait compris que le moindre de ses moments d'absence serait étudié par son interlocuteur, et elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'être découverte. Elle se savait déjà surveillée, surtout dans la pièce que Carry lui avait « généreusement » proposé pour être sa chambre. Même si elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, elle restait une prisonnière et non une invitée.

Elle resta donc droite, les yeux plantés dans ceux du scientifique. C'était le meilleur moyen de montrer son honnêteté. Après tout, elle n'avait pas menti, pas cette fois. Le projet de traduire cette langue ancienne s'avérait bien plus intéressant que prévu, bien qu'elle ne perdait pas de vue son objectif premier.

Carry reporta son attention sur les feuilles qu'il avait en main, satisfait. Encore une fois, le texte ne comportait pas d'information pouvant l'aider dans ses recherches personnelles, mais il en était presque soulagé. Il avait commencé à s'attacher à sa petite chercheuse, et ne voulait pas l'éliminer tout de suite. Il y sera obligé quand son plan pourra être mis à exécution, et s'en désola d'avance.

La mini Alice s'était avérée bien plus utile qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé : en plus de traduire les textes à une vitesse impressionnante pour son âge, elle était capable de juger la faisabilité de ses expériences et de trouver les points pouvant faire défaut dans les rapports de recherches. L'homme avait l'impression de travailler avec une équipe complète sous ses ordres, ce qui le ravissait.

Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses vrais plans, ni de son réel statut, mais il savait qu'avec son intelligence elle ne tarderait pas à poser des questions. C'était bien dommage, mais il s'y était préparé. Et peut-être pourra-t-il se servir d'elle, même dans la mort…

« Tu as fait du bon boulot Alice. Combien de textes te reste-t-il à traduire ?

\- Il me reste une dizaine de pages, donc je dirais une vingtaine de textes ? Mais certains semblent plus techniques, ils me prendront sûrement un peu plus de temps. »

Il lui faudra donc attendre encore un peu. Tant mieux.

« Commence par les textes qui te semblent plus simples, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'on y trouvera des informations intéressantes sur cette civilisation. »

Et la jeune femme repartit vers son bureau, après avoir vérifié que son travail avait bien été accepté par Carry. Elle semblait toujours heureuse de traduire cette langue ancienne, et ne se préoccupait pas de ce que faisait le chef de ce laboratoire. Elle respectait les règles imposées sans rechigner. L'acolyte parfaite.

Levy souffla après avoir passé la porte de la salle principale. Elle en savait de plus en plus sur cet homme et n'en était pas rassurée. Elle n'était en vie que parce qu'elle lui servait de traductrice et parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore posé de question. Heureusement elle connaissait déjà le sujet de ses vraies recherches et sa double vie de tueur d'innocents. Elle avait ainsi commencé la traduction des textes complexes en plus de ceux demandés afin de pouvoir les falsifier sans être découverte.

Elle chemina en silence vers sa chambre. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à essayer de se figurer la carte de cet endroit, et pensait y être presque parvenue. Seule une partie restait encore floue, la série de portes menant à la sortie. Tout cela avait certainement été enchanté, et elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le chemin du retour sans l'accord du scientifique.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange que le complexe soit aussi grand alors qu'ils étaient seulement deux ! Elle avait remarqué que certains bureaux contenaient des affaires appartenant à d'autres personnes. Avaient-elles servi de sujets d'expériences ? Elle le craignait fortement.

Après un moment passé à traverser plusieurs corridors identiques, la mage atteignit son sanctuaire. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué qu'elle y était surveillée, mais il lui suffisait d'un petit enchantement pour que ses actions soient totalement invisibles. Elle n'allait quand même pas se faire avoir par quelque chose d'aussi évident !

Elle tira la seule chaise de la pièce et s'installa à son bureau. Celui-ci était couvert de cahiers noircis et de pages griffonnées. C'était le résultat de toutes ses heures de travail, bien qu'elle ne sache pas le nombre réel. Le temps ne semblait pas passer ici. Elle mangeait quand elle avait faim, dormait quand elle avait sommeil, et travaillait le reste du temps. C'était devenu sa routine.

Il était d'ailleurs encore l'heure de travailler. Elle fit un petit tri parmi ses affaires, laissant de côté les notes ne lui étant plus utiles, puis lança son enchantement discrètement. Il fallait garder l'ascendant sur les informations.

Elle avait dit qu'il lui restait une vingtaine de textes, mais en réalité elle avait la certitude que beaucoup de ceux-ci donnaient les mêmes informations : cela ressemblait à des livres de comptes, rien de bien intéressant pour Carry. Elle se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer que cette ancienne civilisation pouvait utiliser des graines de tournesol comme monnaie d'échange temporaire, quand les temps se faisaient durs !

Alors qu'elle se penchait une fois de plus sur les traductions, elle laissa son esprit dériver. Elle essayait de s'en empêcher le plus possible, mais cela finissait toujours par arriver : elle pensait à Lucy, à la guilde, à ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle imaginait Gajeel et Lily à sa recherche… Puis elle sombrait dans le pessimisme.

Elle voyait les larmes, les prémices de la maladie… Elle repensait au visage du mage d'acier quand ils s'étaient vus à l'orée du village. Est-ce qu'il s'en sortait, ou était-il réellement tombé malade? Elle se repassait les bons souvenirs, les instants de vie qu'ils avaient partagés tous les deux. Elle ne voulait pas que tous tombent dans l'oubli, mais elle souhaitait de tout son coeur que Gajeel reparte vers la guilde sans s'occuper d'elle, si cela pouvait le maintenir en bonne santé.

Elle imaginait ce qu'il se passerait alors à Magnolia. Le temps passera et ses amis l'oublieront, la rejetteront ou la maudiront. Elle ne sortira peut-être jamais d'ici, ne les reverrait alors jamais. Tout en restant plongée dans son travail, elle avait l'impression de traverser une maison hantée créée par son esprit. Elle voyageait entre les actes, regardait le monde tourner sans elle. Les années semblaient passer en accéléré, et elle observait la guilde organiser son enterrement, puis s'en remettre rapidement.

Ses pensées prenaient toujours la même voie quand elle restait seule dans cette chambre. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elles furent arrêtées avant de pouvoir s'écraser contre le papier. La jeune femme se reprenait comme elle le pouvait.

Elle allait sortir d'ici. Elle allait retourner à la guilde. Elle allait revoir ses amis. Et surtout, elle allait prendre le dragon slayer d'acier dans ses bras et ne laisserait plus jamais quelque chose les séparer.

Forte de ses pensées, Levy se concentra de nouveau sur ses traductions, se promettant de tout faire pour les expédier le plus vite possible. Elle allait découvrir les secrets de chacun de ces textes et empêchera Carry de mener à bien son projet de réserve humaine de magie.

.

.

.

La mission se passait bien. La stratégie avait été mise en place et tout se déroulait sans accroc. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ce n'était pas leur première mission ensemble, ils se connaissaient, savaient travailler main dans la main… Tout devait bien se passer.

Mais ça avait foiré. Une explosion avait eu lieu, et tout se confondait dans un brouillard gris épais. Il se revoyait marcher dans les décombres, cherchant ses compagnons. L'odeur du sang et des cendres manquait de l'étouffer à chaque inspiration. Il n'entendait que son cœur battre bien trop fort au milieu du silence.

Soudain, elle apparut devant lui. Gravement blessée. Il courut vers elle, mais n'eut que le temps de la rattraper alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Son visage était baigné de larmes et son corps couvert de sang. Elle ne respirait presque plus. Il allait la perdre…

"Gajeel…"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent. Ses grands yeux demeuraient fermés, et il sentait son cœur ralentir. Le mage voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Sa vision devenait floue des larmes qu'il sentait déborder. Elle mourait devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

"Reste avec moi, je t'en prie !", cette pensée resta muette alors qu'il ne put que contempler, tremblant, la vie quitter le corps de sa crevette. Rien n'existait autour de lui à part ce brouillard et cette fille, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Son cœur s'arrêta, et elle rendit son dernier souffle. Gajeel ne pouvait ni hurler, ni même fermer les yeux. Il ne pouvait que graver l'image de Levy couverte de sang dans son esprit. Le vent se leva autour de lui, menaçant.

"C'est de ta faute…"

La phrase se répétait, encore et encore, et Gajeel ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Devant lui les yeux qu'il fixait s'ouvrirent d'un coup, rouge sang.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidée, Gajeel ? Sonna la voix plaintive de la jeune femme. Ne devais-tu pas me protéger ?"

Elle s'était relevée, tâchant le sol de son sang. Ses mains blanches se posèrent sur les joues du dragon slayer, toujours immobile.

"Tu m'as tuée, Gajeel."

Ses doigts se déplaçaient lentement vers son cou, effectuant une pression de plus en plus forte.

"Gajeel…"

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

"Ne disais-tu pas que tu m'aimais ?"

La douleur résonnait dans tout son corps.

"C'est de ta faute."

Il parvint enfin à hurler. Un hurlement horrible, montrant sa douleur et son chagrin. C'était de sa faute.

"Gajeel, Gajeel !"

Lily le secouait, de toutes ses forces. Quand il sortit enfin de son cauchemar, il était trempé de sueur et ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Il tremblait, beaucoup.

"Gajeel, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve."

L'exceed était très inquiet. Ils avaient dû rester dans ce village à cause de la santé de Gajeel. Il manquait de sommeil, mangeait peu et ne faisait que boire de l'alcool pendant une semaine, et a fini par s'écrouler un jour, brûlant de fièvre et délirant.

Chacun de ses réveils était de ce genre : brutal, en sueur, et en pleurs. Il hurlait le nom de Levy et lui demandait de le pardonner. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Ils étaient partis à la recherche de leur amie depuis tellement longtemps, lui-même avait failli perdre la raison. Il continuait les recherches depuis ce petit hameau, là où l'odeur qu'ils suivaient s'était arrêtée. Il avait sympathisé avec le maire, et il savait que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit une information en rapport avec la jeune mage.

Lily regarda de nouveau Gajeel qui s'était rendormi. Il allait tout faire pour les réunir à nouveau.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Fin de chapitre, celui-ci aura été plus laborieux, surtout pour la partie Levy, j'espère que cela ne se ressent pas trop à la lecture. J'ai même écrit le chapitre 8 en même temps que celui-ci, pour essayer de me débloquer._

 _J'ai régulièrement un blocage dans mon écriture, et cette histoire sur plusieurs chapitres était pour moi un moyen d'essayer de passer au-delà. Bon, ce n'est qu'une réussite partielle, mais c'est déjà ça !_

 _L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours. On se revoit bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une seule chance

**Chapitre 8 : Une seule chance**

Levy sentait que le chef de laboratoire s'impatientait. Il ne lui restait que deux textes à traduire et ceux sur l'économie de la civilisation antique n'avaient pas vraiment intéressé. Elle arrivait peu à peu au bout de ses options. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lever l'enchantement qui lui bloquait la sortie. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Assise à son bureau, entourée de ses notes et de ses livres de référence, la jeune femme réfléchissait à sa prochaine action. Les deux textes étaient devant elle, et si elle n'avait pas encore leur traduction exacte, elle connaissait leur thème. Et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Ces deux bouts de parchemin lui semblaient dangereux.

L'un donnait le moyen de rassembler les forces de chacun des guerriers en un seul point afin d'abattre un ennemi commun. De ce qu'elle voyait, cela semblait être la suite d'un des textes déjà présents dans le laboratoire. Il permettrait certainement de finaliser le projet de lacrima de réserve. Elle devait l'éviter à tout prix.

L'autre semblait être un traîté de médecine. Il montrait le fonctionnement du réseau magique de chaque mage et ses possibles évolutions, comme l'accès à la seconde source. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose de dangereux, ce n'était que des informations déjà connues, mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Le sujet restait la production magique humaine, après tout, et peut-être manquait-elle une information primordiale.

Elle choisit de traduire le second, malgré ses réticences. Le premier restait trop dangereux, et elle connaissait son lien avec le reste des recherches. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'aucune information nouvelle ne ressorte de ce travail…

La jeune femme y passa ce qui lui sembla être plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête son corps lui fit comprendre à quel point il manquait d'énergie. C'est les mains tremblantes et la tête lourde qu'elle se dirigea vers ce qu'elle aurait dû manger depuis un moment. Elle entendait Mirajane la sermonner gentiment à propos de cette manie de tout oublier lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un texte. Qu'est-ce que la guilde lui manquait !

C'était de plus en plus compliqué de ne pas craquer, surtout qu'elle approchait du but. La traduction était encore très littérale, presque incompréhensible à ce stade, mais elle était dans la bonne langue. C'était un grand pas de fait.

Alors qu'elle remplissait le trou béant qui lui servait d'estomac, la mage eut une idée. Elle ne pourrait pas vérifier sa pensée immédiatement, pourtant il lui semblait possible d'ouvrir le passage vers le monde extérieur. Son salut était peut-être enfin à sa portée.

Elle se remit au travail, le sourire aux lèvres et l'espoir en tête.

.

.

.

Les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent en grand. Enfin ! Levy était au bout de ses forces. Elle avait traduit les deux textes simultanément sans prendre de repos, et ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. C'était un prix à payer pour avoir le luxe de choisir les informations transmises. Carry ne devait pas savoir que tout était traduit, mais il connaissait la vitesse de travail de son assistante. Elle avait ainsi travaillé d'arrache-pied sous couvert de son enchantement pour vérifier son pressentiment.

Le premier texte était réellement le plus dangereux. Il suffisait de garder prisonnières un certain nombre de personnes pour accéder à n'importe quel moment à une nouvelle réserve de magie. La mage avait fait le lien avec les copies des documents qu'elle avait enfermés dans le collier de Gajeel. Tout correspondait.

A côté, le deuxième texte ne donnait qu'une description - très détaillée, certes - de l'anatomie d'un mage et du système de transport de la magie qui se mettait en place dans le corps au fur et à mesure de l'apprentissage. Les informations étaient intéressantes et certaines preuves étaient nouvelles, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait lors de sa première lecture, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait aider le criminel.

Seul un passage la questionnait, provoquait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne voulait pas partir. Ce n'était qu'une information de plus, mais elle y voyait une piste pour créer quelque chose, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment quoi. C'était comme un objet toujours présent dans sa périphérie de vision, qui se dérobait sans cesse quand elle s'y attardait.

Elle finit par laisser cette pensée de côté. Après tout, l'autre document était bien trop risqué, et elle devait bien rendre une traduction ! Ce n'était sûrement qu'une mauvaise intuition, elle tentait de s'en convaincre en approchant du chef de laboratoire.

« Alice ! Tu as terminé la traduction, c'est ça ? »

Ses yeux brillaient, et elle pouvait sentir l'impatience derrière son intonation. C'était bientôt le moment décisif.

Elle lui tendit le papier, comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces derniers jours. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un en réserve, et ensuite… Et ensuite quoi? Elle serait certainement tuée à cause des informations qu'elle possédait. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici avec les preuves.

« C'est ça ! »

Quoi ?

« Avec ce texte, le projet Amalthée va pouvoir voir le jour !

-Le projet Amalthée ? »

Ce n'était pas… l'autre texte ? Elle avait fait le mauvais choix ?

« Oui ma belle, le projet de mes rêves. Connais-tu la légende d'Amalthée ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Levy restait figée, bouche bée, atterrée par son erreur. Si ce texte était celui qu'attendait Carry, cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà toutes les informations contenues dans celui qu'elle gardait encore avec elle.

« Amalthée est dans les légendes la chèvre qui nourrissait Zeus quand il était bébé. Elle avait en elle une source infinie de bienfaits et d'énergie. On dit même que l'une de ses cornes, celle qui fut arrachée par le dieu bébé, devint la corne d'abondance, la corne dont s'échappe perpétuellement des montagnes de nourriture et de richesses. »

Et ce projet était lié à cette capacité? Comme la magie éternelle?

« Oh, et au cas tu ne le saurais pas, Zeus est le dieu ancien de la foudre. On dit que c'est lui qui aurait créé le premier dragon en foudroyant un tas de pierres mystiques. »

Carry continuait de parler sans sembler se rendre compte de l'état de son assistante. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, faisant le lien entre tout ce qu'elle avait rassemblé jusqu'ici. Elle pensait que son but était de créer des lacrimas capables de devenir des secondes sources de magie à partir d'humains. Mais c'était encore pire.

Il voulait créer un générateur de magie infinie.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, lui rappelant douloureusement les minutes passées dans sa cellule obscure. Il arborait le même sourire, le même visage que ceux qu'elle imaginait pour les scientifiques fous dans les histoires.

« Tu sais Alice, ajouta-t-il, avec ce que tu viens de m'apporter, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que je ne puisse mettre ce projet à exécution. Et j'aurai besoin de toi pour y arriver, bien évidemment. »

Son rire résonna dans la salle, alors que l'assistante hochait la tête doucement. Tout cela prendra fin demain.

Levy était à présent dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit de fortune depuis plusieurs heures. Elle était très fatiguée mais ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de Carry, et à leur certaine signification. Une signification macabre.

Il voulait la tuer, elle en savait beaucoup trop. Cette nuit sera très certainement la dernière où elle pourra agir. C'était sa dernière chance d'obtenir les informations qui lui manquaient. Elle prépara donc ses maigres affaires, rassembla toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises sur les recherches du meurtrier, et serra le collier de fer dans sa main. Faites qu'elle puisse revoir Gajeel après tout ça!

Le bruit de la lourde porte résonna dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, et Levy tendit l'oreille pour surprendre le moindre bruit. Elle lança un sort pour avoir une légère lumière, et avança prudemment vers la salle de recherche. Elle faisait attention à chacun de ses pas, scrutant le sol et les murs à la recherche d'un piège ou d'un appareil d'écoute.

Elle avait bien assez de preuves accablant le scientifique, mais elle voulait l'empêcher de mener son projet à bien. Si elle pouvait saccager ses notes, ou détruire ses appareils de mesure… N'importe quoi tant que cela ralentissait l'homme dans son accès à la magie infinie. Sa main s'approchait de la porte menant au laboratoire quand elle entendit un bruit de l'autre côté. Un rire résonna, lui glaçant le sang.

« Le rêve d'une vie, le rêve de civilisations entières... »

Carry marmonnait les mêmes phrases encore et encore, mais la jeune femme n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Ce fou travaillait sur les notes qu'elle avait été forcé de traduire, et elle connaissait suffisamment sa puissance pour risquer d'aller l'empêcher de continuer. Il lui fallait un autre plan.

Un bruit au-dessus d'elle lui fit lever la tête. Une des plaques du plafond venait de se fissurer dans un craquement sinistre. La mage s'était déjà fait la remarque, mais cet endroit tombait en ruine. Plusieurs pièces semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler, et le sol se recouvrait peu à peu de pierres et de gravats que Carry poussait négligemment sur le côté. Si leurs recherches avaient dû durer plus longtemps, ils auraient pu finir enterrés vivants…

Enterrés vivants ?!

C'était peut-être sa seule solution. Elle ne pouvait pas accéder aux recherches, ne pouvait pas empêcher Carry d'atteindre son objectif, et malgré ses efforts elle ne savait pas comment sortir de cet endroit… Que lui restait-il ?

Cela lui fit penser au début de la mission, quand elle avait dû disparaître aux yeux de son équipe. Elle en faisait encore parfois des cauchemars. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, qui résonna doucement contre les murs du couloir sombre. Elle recommencerait cette action des dizaines de fois s'il le fallait. Si cela lui permettait de revoir tous ses proches.

Forte de cette pensée, la mage s'approcha de nouveau de l'encadrure de porte, et lança au sol une première rune. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque, et utiliser des sorts sans incantation. Ils étaient moins puissants, mais elle comptait sur l'état du laboratoire pour terminer son écroulement. Une deuxième rune fut posée à quelques mètres, puis une troisième et une quatrième au plafond, de chaque côté de la porte. Rien que ça ferait de sacrés dégâts.

Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là, et en posa quelques autres au plafond tout au long du couloir, voulant créer une réaction en chaîne. Peut-être pourrait-elle même avoir le temps de s'enfuir avant d'être enfouie sous les gravats ?

C'était le moment où tout allait se décider. Elle se trouvait seule, au milieu du couloir et des nombreuses bombes qu'elle avait posées. Le collier serré dans sa main elle sentit une goutte de sueur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait peur. Peur de mourir ici, peur de n'avoir fait tout ça pour rien… Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires, et elle eut l'impression d'asphyxier.

Dans son esprit restait cependant une image, celle de Gajeel et Lily passant près d'elle à l'entrée du village. Son cœur se serra, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait les revoir, c'en était douloureux. Elle sentait sa marque de guilde chauffer, presque la brûler, comme pour la presser dans sa décision. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Après une dernière grande inspiration, elle recula d'un pas, et leva la main vers la rune la plus proche. Il ne manquait plus qu'un déclencheur. Sa voix sortit de sa gorge, plus ferme qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé :

« Solid Script : Fire ! »

Le temps lui sembla ralentir. Le mot apparut devant elle, et flotta doucement vers la rune pendant une éternité. Une toute petite flammèche approcha de la rune, puis ce fut l'explosion.

Levy crut sentir ses tympans se déchirer. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir les couleurs apparaître devant elle et se mélanger qu'elle fut projetée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Par un heureux réflexe elle plaça ses mains derrière la nuque et évita l'inconscience en heurtant le sol. Elle roula une fois, puis deux, et arrêta sa course contre un mur qui tenait encore miraculeusement.

Devant ses yeux entrouverts les pierres et la terre s'entassaient, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle. Tout le complexe s'effondrait, mais elle avait plus de temps de prévu. Elle était chanceuse. Loin devant elle une voix se fit entendre, un cri de désespoir :

« Mon labo ! Tout est détruit ! »

Carry était vivant. Elle devait partir au plus vite. Au dessus d'elle se dessinait un petit cercle de lumière. Le soleil l'atteignait pour la première fois depuis… combien de temps ? Sans lumière ni le moindre indicateur, impossible de savoir combien de temps elle avait passé dans cet endroit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y penser plus. Cette lumière lui offrait une échappatoire.

Elle s'extirpa du sous-sol, enjambant les gravats comme elle le pouvait. Elle entendait les cris de colère de Carry derrière elle, ce qui la poussa à se dépasser encore plus. Il avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait.

Une énergie magique gonflait dans les environs, maléfique et puissante. Levy n'eut que le temps de sortir et de s'écrouler au sol avant de sentir un rayon puissant passer juste au dessus d'elle. Celui-ci partit s'écraser contre un arbre, le consumant en quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais sa provenance était une évidence.

"Alice, où te caches-tu ? Tu ne penses pas réellement à t'enfuir ?"

Le ton menaçant rappela à la jeune femme sa première rencontre avec le mage. Elle en savait plus sur lui maintenant, mais il n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Et le sort qu'il lui avait lancé lors de sa captivité lui semblait toujours actif.

La peur lui tiraillait l'estomac, et ses jambes la tenaient à grand peine. Si cet homme était capable de réduire un arbre à néant avec un seul sort, que lui arriverait-il si elle se faisait toucher ? Des images violentes lui traversèrent l'esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques pas, voulant s'éloigner un maximum de cet endroit. Une évidence lui arriva cependant en tête : ils se trouvaient dans une grande clairière. Pour l'instant elle était cachée par la fumée qui se dégageait du trou béant et par la terre et les pierres qui l'entouraient, mais cela ne durerait certainement pas. Comment faire pour rejoindre les arbres sans être vue ?

Son temps de réflexion fut bien trop long.

Peut-être était-ce le sort qui faisait effet, ou peut-être avait-elle réellement assez peur pour perdre du temps sur ce genre de question. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine : Carry était derrière elle.

Elle leva la tête lentement, découvrant avec horreur le scientifique. Il était couvert de sang, certaines plaies étaient même visibles à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Il ne devrait pas être conscient, pourtant il la fixait avec un sourire dérangeant. Jamais son apparence n'avait été aussi proche de son âme démoniaque.

« Alice… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Ton ton désolé contrastait avec son visage qui ne reflétait que la folie. Il fit un pas vers Levy, levant la main vers elle. Ce fut le déclencheur. La jeune femme était comme en transe depuis l'explosion, sans qu'elle ne puisse en sortir. La vision de cet homme se penchant vers elle pour s'attraper et certainement l'emprisonner de nouveau envoya une impulsion électrique dans ses veines. Elle devait fuir. Maintenant.

Elle se leva avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas posséder, puis se précipita vers les arbres les plus proches. Sa course lui semblait extrêmement lente alors que son objectif grossissait devant ses yeux. Un espoir grandissait en elle, un espoir complètement fou. Allait-il la laisser partir ?

Une douleur dans le dos lui assura le contraire. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau se détachait sous la chaleur du sort. Sa vue se brouillait, mais elle continua sa route, persuadée que de l'aide se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle était en mission secrète, que plus personne ne devait la chercher, que le village était peut-être derrière elle… Sa seule chance de survie était de s'éloigner, d'espérer croiser quelqu'un.

Elle atteignit l'ombre des feuillus, malgré un second sort lancé sur son bras. La douleur était insupportable, ses pas étaient de plus en plus vacillants. Heureusement, Carry semblait jouer avec elle, et les arbres lui fournissaient une protection plus que bienvenue. Plusieurs d'entre eux furent réduits en cendres autour d'elle.

Un autre sort l'atteignit à la jambe. Cette fois elle ne put retenir un cri, et entendit le rire dément du scientifique derrière elle. Elle manqua de tomber sous l'impact, mais se retint au dernier moment à une branche. Elle y était presque, elle ne tomberait pas maintenant !

Dans un ultime effort elle traversa la dernière rangée d'arbres et de ronces la séparant de ce qu'elle espérait être le village. Elle sentait son cœur presque sortir de sa poitrine et tout son corps la lançait douloureusement. C'était ses derniers pas avant que ses jambes ne la lâchent.

Un ultime pas, et la lumière changea. Devant elle se dessinait l'entrée du village. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas pourchassée jusqu'ici après tout ? Un nouvel assaut sur sa jambe lui assura le contraire. Elle s'écroula au sol, gémissant de douleur à l'impact. Son regard ne quitta pourtant pas le village. Quelqu'un…

Le maire sortit de chez lui, comme une réponse à son appel. Quand il la vit, allongée et couverte de sang, il écarquilla les yeux et leva les bras comme une maigre défense. Il n'était habitué qu'à sa petite vie tranquille. Voir un combat de mages, et ce qu'il impliquait, le déstabilisait grandement. C'est pour cela que la jeune femme ne put lui en vouloir quand elle le vit partir en courant.

Sa silhouette s'effaçait derrière la poussière levée par le vent. Il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours. Elle était seule.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle fut incapable de les réfréner, tout comme elle fut incapable de bouger ses jambes pour se relever. Elle était bloquée ici, et ne s'en sortirait certainement pas. Derrière elle résonnaient les pas de Carry, porteur de son malheur.

C'était la fin. La voix étouffée par les pleurs, elle lança un faible dernier appel :

« A l'aide... »

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Je l'ai enfin sorti ! J'ai repris le travail, j'ai donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire… Pas le choix, et puis j'ai toujours envie de continuer cette histoire, surtout maintenant qu'elle s'accélère. On approche de la fin !_

 _J'ai centré ce chapitre sur Levy, mais le reste du groupe revient la prochaine fois, pas d'inquiétude ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous attendez au moins un peu la suite._

 _On se voit au prochain chapitre, prenez soin de vous !_


End file.
